Naruto Remastered
by Kiyoshi Fox
Summary: Hey Folks this is buddy Kiyoshi fox with a new story :D. what if Narutos mother survived and naruto actually had a life were he got to know who who his parents were :D awsome right. P.s if ur not uptodate on the naruto mangas dont read it Spoilors XD relationships in story: NarutoXOC, SasukeX OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and girls this is ur friend Kiyoshi Fox here with a new story some of u may now my last story Minato Reborn well I am sad to say that I will not finish that one instead I will be focusing all my attention to this one so hope u like it.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters of Naruto. Naruto is owned by Misashi Kishimoto

**Kyuubi talking**

Normal talk

Chapter 1: A HERO IS BORN!

( You see Minato next to kushina as she is giving birth to u know who :D)

"Aaaggh!" yelled kushina as she struggled to deliver her child. "That's it you're almost there kushina just keep pushing" minato said incuraging his wife. "I can see the head my lord I it will out shortly" said the doctor. " waah wa waah waah" cried the baby "congratulations it's a baby boy" proclaimed the doctor holding the baby in a cloth. "Let me see … let me see my baby" said an exhausted kushina. She smiled and looked at her husband minato "he... He has your face" said kushina. "Well looks like he's going to be a handsome young man when he get older" minato said laughing with the nurse and the doctor.

"Aww well isn't this just cute" said a mysterious voice, all of a sudden a man wearing a mask that had a strange design with a hole on the right side of it revealing a sharingan eye morphed into the room. Minato sliding his hand in his weapon pouch behind his back said "who are you and what is you'r business hear". "Ah ah ah Lord Hokage you wouldn't want your baby to get hurt do you" said the masked Uchiha as he already teleported and grade grabbed the baby from the exhausted kushina. Minato and Kushina stared in horror as the man brought a kunai to the baby's throat and said "now that I have your undivided attention the thing I want is inside of your darling wife here and if she doesn't release it … let's just say the first born won't make it" the masked man said with a psychotic giggle.

"Wha… what do u want with the nine tailed fox" kushina said struggling to sit up in her bed. "Oh let's see what could an evil man possibly want with a demon of mass destruction, putting the fear in humans all across the nation. Hmm what could I possibly want with such a thing … umm I don't know maybe the classical bad guy thing that children hear in bed time story but I will let you slide since you haven't gotten a chance to tell any yet" said the masked man in a sum what annoyed tone. "What I want is total domination of every man, women, and child, heck animals would even bow before me." The masked man said laughing psychotically holding his hand with the kunai against his head. "Now enough of the talking you have until I count to three to release the fox or else you will feel the pain of watching your new born baby boy dies in front of your eyes.

"O...Ok I will do it" said kushina. Minato looked at his wife with pleading eyes. Kushina mouthed the word I love you to her husband as she be fell back in pain. Then the seal that was on her stomach began to burn bright red as the the fox began to climb out of the seal head first. Minato using this as a distraction teleported to the masked man grabbing the baby and teleporting back to his wife taking out a kunai that had three prongs on it. He grabbed kushina by her shoulder waiting for the last of the fox to leave his wife. Seeing this the masked man ran towards minato throwing the kunai he had at the baby in minatos arms, kushina all though in serious pain blacked the kunai with her arm as the last of the fox was released. Wasting no time Minato teleported his wife and his new born son to the safest place he could think of and layed them on a bed in the corner of his secret hide out. Minato looked at his wife and kissed her one last time before he teleported out to the village to see it being smashed by a giant fox.

"Hokage-sama" yelled a 13 year old boy running towards him with gray hair and a mask that covered his face. "Kakashi I have no time to talk, I need you to gather as many villagers as u can and get them to the safety rooms. After you do that I want you to do me a huge favor and go to my hide out after u get there u let no one in unless they give u a secret code the code is" Minato mouthed it to him NARUTO. Kakashi nodded his head in understanding, as minato turned to leave he said one more thing to his former student. "Kakashi…..before that person comes to the door and lets u know when it's ok to come out do not let my wife leave from there no matter what... got it" Said minato in a calm voice. "Yes Hokage-sama" the boy said bowing holding back tears for his former sensei.

Kushina awoke in a bed next to her son. "How am I still alive I thought I would die once the fox was released" thought kushina. She then looked back down at her sleeping son and thought "well I'm glad I did I wouldn't rest well if I knew u were left in this world with no one to look after you". She leaned in and kissed him on his forehead. Then she heard a knock on the door, "Come in" she said holding her son in her arms now and holding a kunai behind her back in case it was an enemy. Kakashi poked his head through the door and said "hi lady Kushina is it alright if I come in." Kushina relaxed a little as soon as she realized it was kakashi minato former student. "Yes it is alright kakashi" kushina said hiding her kunai back under her pillow.

Kakashi proceeded to walk in and turned making a few hand signs creating a shadow clone to sit outside the door, kakashi then pulled up a stool that was underneath the desk and sat next to the bed. "Wow is that the baby?" asked kakashi wide eyed at how much it looked like its father. Kushina giggled and said "yes this is him the spitting image of my husband and his father." "Does he have a name yet?" asked kakashi, "Yes it was a name given to him by Minato's old sensei" said Kushina. "Cool… what is it?" asked kakashi, "it's … Naruto" Kushina said looking down at the baby in her arms and smiling. "Naruto… sounds like a nice name… but isn't that the name of the fish paste with the swirl on it in ramen noodles?" kakashi asked with a confused face. Kushina blinked at him twice and started laughing. "ha ha ha I guess it is" said kushina holding her stomach laughing, but the light mood suddenly turned dark as kushinas hair started to float up like a possessed women. "Kakashi" kushina said in an evil voice, kakashi replying in a scared voice with a sweat drop down the side of his face "yes madam", "come and get me the next time Jiraiya come into town … so I can kill him where he stands for giving my son a name of a food product" kushina said looking at kakashi. Kakashi could have sworn he saw a red glow behind her eyes like a demon. "Ye… Ye... Yes mam" kakashi replied scared out of his mind. In another part of the country Jiraiya had a shiver go up his spine "hmm looks like I should stay away from konoha for a while longer."

Mean while minato was fighting against the fox in a one on one battle, but he noticed something about the fox mainly in its eyes instead of slits it had a shringan eye. "Damn he really did get control over the fox" minato said dogging another swing from the fox's claws. Minato then teleported to the top of the hokage monument, "well now that I have enough time to thi-" he was cut off noticing that the fox throat bulged and was smoking like it was about to fire something. With his quick reflexes he pulled out one of his kunai and held it in front of him. The fox fired the large canon ball of chakra at minato that nearly blinded ever one in the facility. Minato squinting at the ball Yelled "SEAL" , the ball off chakra then was absorbed into the kunai, but minato knew it wouldn't hold since it was a small seal he threw the kunai up in the air and watched as the kunai exploded . "Hmmm I should have known you would use that technique sooner or later" said the man in the strange mask again. "But then again you're only asking for death if you underestimate konohas yellow flash." "Heh… seems like you did your home work about me" said minato. The man laughed "you would be stupid not too" the man then rushed at minato with his arms floating behind him, minato did likewise but had a kunai in one hand. As soon as the men got close enough minato lunged at him with the kunai but he was surprised as he watched his hand go right through the man's chest like he was a ghost. The masked man continued to run and released the chain he had tied to both of his arms trapping minato in it. "Well looks like I got you hokage-sama" the man said. "Think again" Minato said teleporting out of it in front of and abandoned shrine.

Minato was breathing heavy "Shit I can't let my guard down or else I'm done for", "agreed" said a voice and minato felt a hand on his shoulder he turned his head to see that masked mans sharingan eye. Minato felt strange like he was being sucked in, he did the only thing he could think of and teleported away from the man only to reappear in front of the shrine tumbling forward. The masked man stood there laughing "congratulations on escaping my imprison sharingan, but I am a strong believer in the phrase second time's the charm." Minato thinking "shit I have to end this and fast I don't know how much longer the village can take on the fox", the masked man ran at minato just like before and minato did the same but instead he formed the rasingan in one hand and had a kunai in the other. As they got closer minato threw the kunai at the masked man's face. "That won't work" the man said as the kunai went through his head like he was a ghost. But the masked man didn't realize that he did what minato expected him to do. Minto then pushed his hand forward to make it hit the masked man's body and as soon as minato went though the man minato teleported to the kunai and changed directions hitting the unsuspecting masked man in the back yelling "RASENGAN" . The man was pinned to the ground as the rasengan damaged his spine. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH" the masked man yelled in pain then a cloud of dirt exploded into the air. As the cloud of dirt disappeared it revealed minato standing over the masked man that was quivering in pain. "Cu… curs… curse you Minato" said the masked man as he slowly started lowering himself into the ground like a ghost. Minato breathing heavy "damn I used up mostly all of my chakra", minato started to walk back towards the village and saw that the fox was still causing havoc.

"I guess there is no other way", minato teleported into his secret layer. "Hokage-sama" said kakashi standing up and bowing. Kushina was sound asleep and didn't hear the commotion going on in the room. "Kakashi I'm afraid I have to ask you to do me one last favor" minato said picking up baby naruto, minato then started writing on a piece of paper then when he was finished handed it to kakashi. "As soon as kushina wakes up giver this she will understand from there tell her I love her and I will always be looking over her and our son" kakashi nodded whipping back tears with his wrist "ye… yes sensei" kakashi said crying. "Oh and one more thing" said Minato as he was about to teleport "please help kushina take care of Naruto" minato said smiling as he teleported away.

As minato teleported into the battle field he then was sounded by konoha ninja. "lord hokage we have to many injured I don't know how much more we can hold It off" said one of the ninja. "It's ok" minato said. "Sarutobi I need you to hold my son" said minato, sarutobi walked up and held naruto in his arms "lord hokage why would you endanger the life of your first born". "Don't worry my old friend I have no intention of hurting him" minato explained to sarutobi, then minato teleported away. The ninja then saw as a giant toad was summand and Minato was on top of its head holding his hand in a triangle shape. Sarutobi noticed something about the baby the baby had a seal mark on its stomach, sarutobi's eyes widened "no minato you can't possibly be thinking of that" thought sarutobi. Then everyone heard the word seal as there was a flash of light, and then all of a sudden baby naruto started crying. Sarutobi was rocking it trying to calm him down but he realized that he would be crying to if he had a seal burning his stomach. The seal was complete and as it faded away whisker marks formed on the boys cheeks showing that he was now the container for the nine tailed demon fox.

Well that is all for chapter one tune in again in a few weeks maybe days for Chapter 2 I really hoped u like it please live some reviews and comment about how I can make it better if it's not already :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Kushina awoke the next day to see a Kakashi asleep in a chair with his arms folded holding a note. She reached out and gently removed the note from his hands making sure not to awake him. She read the front of the note as it stated "To Kushina Namakazi". Kushina then opened the note to read a message that scared and broke her heart completely.

Dear Kushina:

You and Naruto are the world to me. If you are getting this letter that means I have fallen in battle and will not return to you. I will always be watching over you and our son and I wish the best for both of you. Please teach our son how to love others for it will be very hard for him growing up. I'm sorry kushina, I had to defeat the nine tails somehow and I only knew of one way to defeat him. I sealed the fox in our son so that one day he will be able to master the fox's power and be a strong shinobi. Please do not tell Naruto that I was his father until he is strong enough to take on the enemies I had when I was still alive, I don't want my son growing up bearing the Burdon of what I had to deal with. Also Kushina don't just stop loving completely I want you to move on; so that our son can have a father figure in his life he needs that. Now there is a scroll underneath the floor bored of my desk, take it and hide it well. I want you to give it to Naruto when he is old enough and ready to learn my jutsus. I trust that you will teach him yours as well making him one of the strongest ninjas konoha will have to offer. I love you and please take care of yourself and our son.

Sincerely,

Minato Namakazi

Tears started to drip on the note as kushina finished reading it. "Minato" kushina said shakily through tears and coughs. Kakashi hearing this woke up and sat next to kushina putting his arm around her, kushina rested her head on his shoulder.

30 minutes later

Kushina got up and started to get dressed in some regular civilian clothes; kakashi was waiting outside until she was ready. When kushina was finally done she looked under the desk and popped up the floor bored grabbing the scroll that was there. She placed it in the weapon pouch that was on her side and moved to walk out the door but she stopped to look back at the room one last time and sighed. She then opened the door and walked out there stood kakashi and an anbu guard talking about something, the anbu then disappeared. Kakashi turned to see kushina and smiled under his mask, "its ok we can go back to the village now everything is being rebuilt though" said kakashi. "Where is naruto… where is my baby" kushina said a little scared, "oh he's with sarutobi" replied kakashi. Kushina then put her hands over her chest were her heart was thanking that he was with someone she trusted.

Kushina and kakashi were dashing through the trees to get back to the village. They took a different route that only kushina and kakashi knew because it was the only route without traps. They arrived at the village and immediately asked the first ninja she could see were sarutobi was. They told her that he was in a council meeting and she took off towards the meeting room.

-In the meeting room-

"So the 4th sacrificed his life to save the village of the fox and requests that we keep his son Naruto Namakazi's identity a secret" Said one of the council members. "That is correct sir" said sarutobi, "well you have my vote and I wish the child to be looked upon as a hero as well" said one of the council members. "I think we should do the boy a favor and kill him" spat one of the council members, "or I believe we could use him as a secret weapon for the village" said a council member by the name of Danzo.

Then everyone in the room heard as a ninja was thrown through the door, and in stepped a very pissed kushina. "You….. YOU BASTARDS" kushina yelled, sarutobi sweat dropped thinking "oh boy this isn't going to end well". "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY SON AS IF HE WAS SOME SORT OF MONSTER" screamed kushina. Kushina started to calm down a little and looked at all the council members. "If you lay one single hand on my son I will kill each and every one of you and I don't care how many anbus I have to kill to get to you… I will kill you" kushina said very coldly. All the council members sweat dropped because they knew she was capable of such a thing, even danzo was nervous because she has beaten him before. "O…ok so um all in favor of keeping the boys true identity a secret raise your hands" one of the council members said shaking from the killer tension in the room coming from kushina. All the members raised their hands. "Well it is unanimous … Kushina I give you my word that Naruto's secret is an S-rank forbidden knowledge and any one that is caught giving out this knowledge will be given penalty by death" said the council member look at kushina with a forgiving but serious look. Kushina nodded and took her son from the female ninja that was in the corner rocking him to sleep.

Kushina started towards the door and stopped right in front of it. "Oh and I am not taking the role as hokage… you can choose who you want to lead the village I don't care… but they better do a good job at protecting this village because if my son is hurt in anyway … I will raise hell like you have never seen before" kushina said in a threatening voice. The council all nodded and kushina left the councils to discuss the topic of the new hokage and who they will choose.

Sarutobi looked back at the council and said "With all due respect to your choices … I would like the title as the hokage". "Hmm… I think you will be a great hokage and that will also keep the trust of that boy's mother as well" said the head council member as he agreed with sarutobi. "Now there is a new vote all in favor of sarutobi hiruzen to be our new hokage raise their hand" said the head council. All but one raised their hand; sarutobi stared at danzo because he was the only one to not raise his hand. "Well looks like we have our new hokage congratulations" said the head council member. " thank you, and now as my first order of business I am changing the last name of kushina and her son naruto back to Uzumaki there helping keep there identity a secret". The council members nodded in agreement.

-With kushina-

Kushina was walking down the market street of konoha with her son in her arms watching as the civilians and construction workers were all staring at her. Some with grief and some with hate that she is the mother of a demon. "Kushina" said a voice that was familiar to her, but then realized it was her best friend Uchiha Mikoto. "Mikoto" kushina said with a small smile, "How have you been" Kushina asked embracing mikoto in a friendly hug making sure not to smother her son between them. "I am good… but more importantly how are you" asked a now sad mikoto, " I am fine" kushina said smiling "yes it's going to be hard to move on from minato but I am a strong women and I will do what is best for my son" kushina said now looking at the sleeping naruto in her arms. "Wow that's him huh" mikoto said looking at naruto. "Wow he really looks like his father" mikoto said smiling. "Yeah he does" kushina said looking down at her son.

So they continued walking catching up on each other and what they have been missing. "*sigh* well it was good catching up with you kushina and I wish the best for you and your son… if you ever need me to watch him I will be glad to" mikoto said reassuring kushina that she would help out as much as possible. "thanks mikoto I will" said a smiling kushina, " yeah that way my son can have someone to play with because itachi will rarely have time to considering he will be starting in the academy soon." Mikoto said waving good bye to her best friend. "Ok I will… and tell your husband I said hi and to not worry himself. I will be fine" Kushina said waving and walking towards her home.

Kushina entered her house and let out a sigh of relief, "finally were home naruto" she said rubbing the chin of her son naruto who was not looking up at her with his blue eyes. "Heh… it will never cease to amaze me at how much you look like you're father" kushina said tearing up looking at her son. Kushina leaned her head down and kissed naruto on the forehead and then rested her forehead on his smiling at him. Then naruto's hand reached up and touched his mothers face as he smiled back at his mother laughing. "That's right mommy's here and I will never leave you" kushina said.

Well how did yawl like this chapter please review it helps me know I'm doing a good job :3

Oh and to answer a question yawl probably have about kushina and mikoto it turns out that naruto and sasuke were destine to be best friends considering that their mothers were best friends :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-7 Year Time skip-

"Naruto… it's time to wake up its breakfast time" said kushina as she gently shakes her now 7 years old son awake. "Mmm… mommy I don't want to wake up yet" naruto whined as he hid his head under his pillow. "*sigh* oh well looks like someone doesn't get to eat eggs, bacon, and my special fluffy pancakes. I guess I will see if the neighbors want any..." before kushina could finish she saw a blur of yellow run past her down the stairs. Kushina walked down the stairs to see her son stuffing his face with the food she had prepared for him. "*giggles* … it never ceases to amaze me at how u put away so much food inside that little tummy of yours she said rubbing naruto's head. Then she thought to herself, "but he is eating for two people in a way … one of them being a demon"

As naruto finished eating he noticed his mother was just staring at him and could have sworn he saw tears starting to form in her eyes. "Mommy is something wrong" naruto asked concerned for his mother, "oh uh … ha it's nothing naruto um go get dressed I want you to meet someone today, he is the son of a very special friend of mine" said kushina. Naruto just nodded his head and went up stairs to get dressed like his mother asked. Kushina finished cleaning up the kitchen from cooking and got herself ready for the dad.

Naruto and Kushina were walking down the street holding hands, of course this embraced naruto as other kids just pointed and laughed. Naruto tried to hide his shame by pulling up his hood too his sleeveless orange hoodie that he wore over a blue shirt. As naruto was hiding from his shame he noticed at how all the other adults looked at him and his mother, he saw that they looked at them some in fear others with hate. He was starting to feel the killing intent behind their eyes as they just kept staring at them, but then he heard a voice in his head that sounded like a monster. **"They're afraid of you", **naruto looked around trying to see if it was someone talking to him and he just didn't notice. **"Heh you cannot see me quite yet but in due time you will … Naruto"** then the voice disappeared and naruto just continued to look around trying to find were the voice came from. "Is there something wrong naruto?" Kushina asked, "um no it's nothing … just thought I heard something that's all" replied naruto. "Ok "said kushina thinking "he's close to that age… the fox will be able to talk with him deep into his own mind in a few years. I just hope he is ready by then."

So Kushina and naruto finally arrived at the Uchiha compound and naruto couldn't be happier, his feet were tired and he needed a rest. They shortly after that arrived at her friend Mikoto's house were kushina was greeted by Itachi who was sitting on the front porch of the walk way. "Hello madam Kushina" said itachi as he stood and bowed to kushina, who bowed back with respect. Itachi was 17 years old and was fairly tall he had the eyes of his mother but he looked more like his father then anything. "Oh Itachi let me introduce you to my son … Naruto" Kushina said pulling down the hood of his orange hoodie. Itachi looked down at naruto who just looked down shyly not looking at itachi. So itachi kneeled down to naruto's level and said "Hi I'm Itachi Uchiha … What's yours" itachi asked "Na… Naruto … Naruto Uzumaki" Said naruto as his one hand clutched the leg of his mothers pants. "Well it's nice to meet you Naruto "said itachi, "well yeah I was guessing he could help you out by taking your brother off your hands for you… I mean because you're busy with the academy and all and you don't really have time to play with him much anymore then you use too" Said kushina. "Heh, yeah I guess that would help me out a bit considering sasuke always wants to play something" explained itachi.

Mikoto came out side to see who itachi was talking to only to see her friend standing there looking back at her smiling. "Kushina so nice of you to come and visit" Mikoto said squealing that her best friend was hear and she got a chance to see naruto a little grown from where he was the last time they meet. "Oh wow is that naruto … oh my god he has grown heh" said mikoto, "mhmm he sure has… he does eat a lot for a boy his age" Kushina said laughing with her friend. "Sasuke… come here I want you to meet someone" mikoto yelled for her son. Then a boy the same size as naruto came running into the room he had on a blue shirt that the collar come up around his neck and he was wearing white shorts. "Sasuke this is my friend kushina she is mommy's best friend, and that is her son next to her. Why don't you introduce yourself and maybe your brother will be willing to take you guy's to play" said mikoto. Sasuke just looked at naruto and said "Hi I'm Sasuke Uchiha what's your name" Sasuke asked, "My name is Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki "said naruto. "Well nice to meat you Naruto… hey do you want to play catch the ninja… my brother is really good at It… takes me hours to find him?" Sasuke asked. "Sure that sounds like fun" said naruto excited to play a new game, "ah ah aah… that's only if your brother wants to sasuke and no staying out late you have to get use to going to sleep early you start school tomorrow" said Mikoto. "Ok mom I promise" said sasuke as he and his brother showed naruto their favorite place to play.

"*sigh*, so did you already sine up naruto to attend the academy tomorrow" asked mikoto, "Of course I did I'm not going to let your son get a year start over mine what kind of joke was that" Laughed kushina. "Oh yea well I bet my son comes out top of the class in all subjects" said mikoto, "Deal, what is the wager my friend" asked Kushina. "Oh nothing much just the loser has to pay for the other ones personal massage therapy in the hot springs" said mikoto with a evil grin on her face. "ok then its settled Winner gets a paid for massage therapy deal and loser has to walk around in shame " said kushina, "May the best women win" said mikoto in a cocky town. "Oh I plan to and I'm going to make you watch me get it" said kushina. They both start laughing causing every one outside to stop and look at the house confused.

-In the other room-

"*sigh* Women" said Fugaku

Well that's it for now hope you like it REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sorry I didn't have this out last week was trying to give me some time to think about this chapter :D and I'm sorry for the last chapter being so short :D I kind of… fell asleep while writing it -_-; and also to the people talking about my grammar issue I have decided to ask someone to beta read my story so until they do and get back to me. SUCK IT! Lol jk jk but any who on with the story Itachi would u please.

Itachi: *sigh* Kiyoshi does not own Naruto

Kiyoshi: see it wasn't that bad Weasel

Itachi: Don't call me that -_-

Chapter 4: **Find the Weasel**

"Huff … Huff… Huff … I … huff...can't find him any wear…" "Yeah… Huff...my brother is …huff. Great at hide and seek because he is already in the ninja academy" "Well we have been out here for hours how are we suppose to find him" " I don't know … maybe we should just give up" "hmm maybe Your right … Itachi " naruto turned to grab itachi that was pretending to be his brother sasuke. "Heh how did you know it was me" Itachi dispelled the jutsu to reveal himself. "Your scent is different than sasuke's" replied naruto "You… can tell someone by their smell?" "Yeah… I don't know why I just can… I can also hear and see things better than most people." "Like…"asked itachi "umm… like 3 days ago I heard a mouse in my living room wall." "Wow you must have some really good chakra" said Itachi "yeah I guess so" said naruto "well come on let's get you back to the house… I hear you are starting the academy tomorrow" "yeah my mom says she wanted me to make friends and that if I went to the academy I would make lots of them." "Well she is right" said itachi "yeah … wait were is sasuke?" "Oh he is waiting for us near the house" "Oh ok" said naruto.

Sasuke was sleep underneath a tree near the forest when two figures walked up to him. "I guess he got tire while waiting for us" said naruto "yeah mom usually makes his sleep around this time to prepare him as a ninja" said Itachi. Itachi then kneeled down to pick his brother up and carry him home "so shall we go home" naruto just nodded his head and walked along side itachi.

-Mean while-

"*sigh* what are those boys doing I thought I told them to be home by now" said Mikoto "*giggles* don't worry too much I bet they are fine they are just running a little late that's all" said kushina "well I hope they didn't get lost" "oh shush they are fine they have your oldest son with them plus naruto can find his way back to me no matter what". "Oh and how is that exactly?" asked mikoto "well" kushina looks around to make sure no one is paying attention to them. "He is starting to get some abilities from the Kyuubi" whispered kushina "wow abilities like what" "well he can hear very well and see farther than any normal human. He also has a heightened since of smell." "Wow looks like the Inuzuka-clan has a rival huh *giggles*" "yeah I guess so *laughs*"

Naruto and itachi finally arrived at the house to see a mad mikoto and a grinning kushina. (Remind you of two specific people XD) "Sorry mom I guess I went a little too far out on the hide and seek game" "*sigh* well as long as your both ok" "yeah I was surprised at how naruto could tell that I was pretending to be sasuke just by my scent" naruto just grinned nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well it is bed time for sasuke and itachi time to get back to your studies you graduate tomorrow" "yup and you have start school tomorrow" kushina said while rustling her fingers in naruto's hair. "Well I will talk to you later then mikoto" "yeah I and I will see you tomorrow when we drop of the kids" "bye" "take care".

Kushina and naruto were both walking down the street just talking about what happened today. "So did you have fun today naruto" "yeah … I wish we could have played longer" "*giggles* well you will have your chance… and maybe itachi will bring sasuke over to play as well some day." "Yeah I would like that" naruto then heard something he looked between the crowds of people in the markets to see a girl in a white kimono with flowers on it be picked on by three boys. Before naruto even though about it he ran between the crowds of people and yelled at the boys. "Hey why don't you guys just leave her alone" "Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it loser" one of the boys spat at naruto "yeah what are you going to do … you can't do anything so why don't you just get lost" one of the other boys walked up and pushed naruto onto his back. The boys all laughed in unison as naruto got to one knee and was wiping away tears from his eyes. "Aww look we made the poor baby cry… aww what's the matter your mommy not here to help you" they laughed again. The girl tried to walk over to see if he was ok but the boy slammed his hand in front of her on the wall. "Oh where do you think you're going" "yeah we aren't through with you princess" they started to corner her again. Naruto watched as the one boy grabbed her by her hair "aaagh" she screamed.

Naruto then was filled with rage that he ran and tackled one of the guys and started to punch him in the face as hard as he could. "What the hell" the other two boys said in unison. They both ran over to remove naruto from there comrade. The other boy grabbed naruto in a bear hug and lifted him off while the other boy was aiming to punch. But before the boy could accomplish this naruto kicked him square in the crotch making the boy tumbled over crying in pain. The boy holding him loosened his grip on him a little in shock at what happened to his friend. Naruto took this as his advantage and head butted the boy with the back of his head the boy let go to grab his nose which was now dripping blood. Naruto grabbed the boy by his shirt and looked him dead in the eyes. The boy was terrified because naruto's eyes were not blue but were now red with slit marks in them. "Listen and you listen well you get your friends and you go away before I break more than just your nose" naruto said with a voice he didn't even know he had. The boy just nodded his head fast and went to get his friends. Naruto turned to the girl his eyes now back to their calm blue color. "Are you ok" he asked her "ye…yes" she replied looking down blushing and playing with the cuffs of her sleeve. "What's your name … im Naruto … Naruto Uzumaki" "I… I'm hi…Hinata… Hinata…Hyu… Hyuuga" "well nice to meet you Hinata" naruto said reaching out his hand to shake hers. Hinata shyly reached out and shook his hand. "you… you t… to"

"NAUTO" said a voice fallowed by a punch to naruto's head. "owww… mom what was that for" "that was for scaring me half to death trying to find you … don't ever run off like that again you hear me". "yes mom" naruto said rubbing his head "so who is your friend" "Oh mom this is Hinata Hyu... how do you say it again" naruto looked at her confused and scratching the back of his head shyly while grinning. Hinata just looked at him and giggled "Hyuuga" "Ah so you are from the hyuuga-clan well it is very nice to meet you hinata I am Kushina Uzumaki" "ni… nice to … me… meet you" "*giggles* I see that you are not use to talking to people outside of your clan" hinata nodded her head in agreement. "well let's get you…" kushina was cut off by a man with brown hear that spiked out like naruto's and had white eyes but no pupils like hinata. "Lady Hinata where have you been? Your father is worried sick about you, you almost gave him a heart attack" then man then noticed the two people standing there looking at him.

"Thank you so much for finding her if you ever need anything madam Kushina it would be our honor." Said the man "no need to worry it was nothing *giggles* besides it was my son that found her" she gestured to naruto who was standing next to his mother. (In the man's head) wow he looks so much like the fourth hokage. "Well then let me give my thanks to you young sir" the man felt in one of his vest pockets to pull out an ointment stick. "here this should heal any cut you get while training or sparing" "woow cool" naruto said taking the ointment from the man "thanks Mr." "No thank you for keeping lady hinata safe" "No problem" grinned naruto "well we best report to your father my lady it is almost past your bed time" "ye… yes" they both turned to leave but hinata hesitated for a second she turned and walked back to naruto. She was blushing and then she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and ran back to the man escorting her. "Well isn't that cute looks like you have a little girlfriend" "I… I do not" naruto said blushing "*giggle* just teasing … just teasing" they both continued home so they could get a fresh start the next day.

Well how did yawl like that XD

NARUT X HINATA ALL THE WAY WOOOOOOO!

And don't worry there will be sakura bashing XD sorry sakura fans XP

So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

That's all for now and remember … naruto your lines

Naruto: do I have to

Kiyoshi: yes you do now say it

Naruto: but it's so lame

Kiyoshi: Do it or I will tell your mom what you really did with the vegetables

Naruto: Fine … *sigh* Take Care… Spike Your Hair

Kiyoshi: Yaay


	5. Chapter 5

Ok Naruto fans time for another chapter of Naruto Remasterd wooooooooo. But first things first A Question was asked by a Fan by the name of MinaKushi and this person asked if I was seriously going to pair Kushina up with a random guy. So my answer is Keep reading and you will find out :D. In the letter it was minato's wish for kushina to move on so naruto would have a father figure in his life BUUUUUTTTT... I never said she would now did I ;D so keep reading keep reviewing and keep asking question I will gladly answer them in the next chapter :3 Now CHAPTER 5 TAKE IT AWAY KUSHINA!

Kushina: "HAI HAI, Kiyoshi does not own Naruto

Kiyoshi: Thanks Kushina

Kushina: You're Welcome :)

Chapter 5: First Day

8:00 A.M

"NARUTO WAKE UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL", naruto snapped up and looked at the clock. "CRAP" naruto hurried to get ready he ran down stairs kissed his mom good bye and ran out the door. "DON'T FORGET IM PICKING YOU UP AFTER SCHOOL" Kushina yelled after naruto. Naruto was zipping through crowds of people trying to get to the academy on time. But he made a mistake of tripping over a rock that was in the middle of the walk way. He flew into a nearby stand that was selling masks. "O-Ouch, I am really sorry about that mister" naruto said as he got up and quickly ran away. "GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT" yelled the shop keeper. "SORRY CANT IM ALREADY LATE", naruto kept running until he finally reached the academy. He quickly ran inside and found his room number, which surprised him that he remembered it. He opened the door breathing heavily, "Huff… Huff… Huff. .. I-I made it".

Naruto looked around the room to see every one looking at him even his new friend Sasuke who did a small peace sign saying hi. Naruto walked and sat next to sasuke who just sat there drawing a picture of him standing over a defeated cartoon version of his father and his older brother Itachi. "Wow you are good", "you think so this is just a doodle really" said sasuke. Then the boy heard footsteps that sounded like a stampede outside the door, "Wha-what is that sound" naruto asked. "That my blond friend… is the worst enemy known to man", "and that would beee…" naruto asked confused. Sasuke turned to look at him with sweat dropping down the side of his face, "FAN GIRLS". Naruto sweat dropped staring at the door awaiting the doom that would soon fall upon them. A group of 5 girls bunched up in the door trying to get in first, two girls unparticular got in at the same time pushing each other away saying "SPACE" and started to breath heavy. One had pink hear and the other had blond hair, but the blond one spoke up first. "Ha looks like I win Forehead" the blond one snapped "Yea right my foot was clearly in the room first INO PIG" the pink haired girl spat back. They both pushed their foreheads together trying to stare one another down. They both then turned and looked away from each other, but the pink haired girl was over it and looked around the room. She then smiled when she saw sasuke, and was running up to him and naruto. Naruto thought she was smiling at him and started to blush a little bit. (Thinking: wow she is pretty) "Sasuke-kun" the girl squealed as she stood next to the desk sasuke and naruto were sitting at.

"Uh H-Hi my name is Naru-" "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE IDIOT, I am only interested in sasuke so do me a favor and move". Naruto didn't like being called an idiot so he came back in his own witty little way "HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT YOU FLOOR BOARD" naruto yelled back. Sasuke had to cover his mouth with both hands to stop him from laughing; even Ino couldn't help herself but fall on the floor laughing so hard she started to cry. Sakura was blushing crimson red and was shaking with rage, "You…You…You… JERK!" she yelled as she punch naruto in the face knocking him out cold, sasuke got up to catch naruto as he fell back. "-Sigh- can't say you didn't ask for that one" said sasuke, he set naruto back in his seat and laid his head on the table.

Then the class room door opened a man walked in wearing the usual Jounin uniform, he was tan, had black hair that he tied into a pony tail, and the most detailed part about him was the scar he had that went over his nose. "Alright class lets settle down now", the man looked around to see if he had the right amount of students in his class. Once he checked that he started to talk, "Ok well today is going to be an easy day, it's just a day to get to know you guy and girls and things about you. First you will give me info on you then we will go outside to get a look at your strengths and weaknesses so that we can improve them during your time in the academy". "YES SENSEI" they all said as a unit, "well ok let's get started… um I will go down the role, and I will only say your first name, Ok so first up is-" "Hey sensei shouldn't you go first to show us how it's done" said Ino. "Oh well I guess I can … *ahem* my name is Iruka Umino, I like sushi, dreaming, and occasionally fishing, I dislike people who are arrogant, and look down on others as if they were nothing. My dreams… well to see all my students graduate for one" Iruka smiled. "But that is pretty much it for me, now like I was saying before first up is Kiba." Kiba stood up and started to speak, "My name is Inuzuka Kiba I like walking and playing with my dog Akumaru, I dislike people who mistreat animals, and my dream is to be a great leader of the Inuzuka Clan." "Very nice Kiba, next is Hinata", "A-a-Ano My name is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga, I-I L-Like collecting flowers, and a special s-someone, I dislike people who l-look down on others, and my dream m-m-my dream i-is to be a g-g-great bride for that special person, a-and to have my clan a-a-accept me.

"Wow that was a good one hinata (needs to work on the stuttering though) uh-um next is Sasuke" all the girls except hinata scream. "-sigh- My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like hanging out with my friend naruto and playing ninja with my older brother, I dislike fan girls, and losing at something, my goal is to surpass my brother and father and become a great leader of the Uchiha-clan". "That's great sasuke … well why don't we go with Naruto next." "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like hanging out with my friend sasuke, and eating ramen, I also like finding new flavors of ramen. I hate people who judge others before they get to know them and I also hate people who look down on others. My dream… Heh No My Future is to become the greatest hokage there was so I can protect every one". "(Is this really the fox kid) well that is a great dream naruto and I hope you get there someday, well next is Shikamaru". "Man what a drag –sigh-, my name is Shikamaru Nara, I like playing shogi and watching the clouds, I also like hanging out with my best friend Choji. I hate having to do stuff and anything that is a drag to do, and I don't really have a dream. Iruka sweat dropped "u-um well ok um next is Ino" "yes… My name is Ino Yamanaka future wife of Sasuke," (sasuke slams his head on the table) " I like working at my dads flower shop and of course sasuke, I hate annoying people with big foreheads and bugs, My dream is to one day be married to Sasuke-kun and have kids of our own."

(You see naruto trying to stop sasuke from stabbing himself with a pencil) "Well thank you ino for the … love confession for sasuke, -sigh- do I dare say it Sakura your turn" "*achem*, my name is Sakura Haruno and **I **am the future wife of sasuke , my likes are sasuke of course, and picking flowers, my dislikes are to idiot blonds, and people who dare lay a finger on my sasuke-kun. My dream is to be sasuke-kun's wife and live happily ever after with him." (Naruto is still struggling to stop sasuke from stabbing himself) "Ok now to people who don't have a crush on sasuke (I Hope) um ah, next is Shino". "My name is Shino Aburame, I like collecting and studying new breads of insects, my hobby is collecting insects to may my nest stronger, my dislikes are people who kill insects for no reason, and my dream is to make the Aburame-clan legendary". "Ah very good shino, ok last but not least its Choji", "(eats last chip before speaking) my name is Choji Akimichi, I love to hang out with my best friend shikamaru, I also like to eat new types of food, I hate when someone steals the last peace, and my dream is to be a great clan leader next to my dad." "Good good well now that that's over lets go outside to test our skills shall we."

They all went outside and were instructed to tell Iruka what type of attack they would be doing, "ok first up is Choji, ok choji what type of attack will you be doing". "I will do my expansion technique", "Ok then carry on". Choji started to pour out chakra from his arm sleeves and short's legs he then tucked his head into his shirt to make a ball like figure. "MEATBALL TANK" choji yelled the ball rolled towards their sensei, Iruka dodged it and told choji that it was enough. Choji dispelled the jutsu and stood back in line eating another bag of chips, "Ok next is Shikamaru". "Such a drag, I will be doing shadow possession" he started to form hand seals and his shadow started towards iruka's and caught him. "Good, good ok next is Naruto" "heh alright now I can show what I can do", "Ha whatever you do you will still be weaker than my sasuke-kun" teased sakura. "Grr … that's it, Sensei I am attacking now", iruka got on his guard as naruto charged forward and started to punch at him. Iruka was easily parrying the punches and kicks, then naruto surprised him and did a quick and sign for a shadow clone which grabbed iruka from behind, iruka was to shocked and realized that naruto was about to punch him. But naruto stopped right at iruka's faced and went back into the line high fiving sasuke on the way. "How did you like that floor board?" Sasuke smirked, "H-ha w-whatever s-sasuke-kun could do that too, right sasuke-kun? Iruka's mind (wow the shadow clone at such a young age he must have a lot of chakra)

"Ok well next is Sakura", "yes sensei; I will be using a genjutsu" "very well then proceed." Sakura put her hand together to make a seal she then yelled "Hanami no jutsu". Iruka started to see pink cherry blossoms fall all around him he even started to smell them. Iruka then broke the genjutsu, "wow very impressive sakura a genjutsu like that can really put a ninja to sleep. "Thank you sensei" sakura then walked back into line giving Ino a dirty look. "Ok next is Sasuke", sasuke stepped forward "go sasuke-kun do your best" sasuke just sweat dropped. "I am going to attack sensei" then sasuke ran towards iruka sending punches and kicks to his face and chest, iruka blocked them but he was having a hard time keeping up. Sasuke looked like he disappeared iruka went wide eyed as he felt himself starting to fall he realize that sasuke just did a real low leg sweep to catch him off his feet. Sasuke then spun on one hand and dropped a vicious downward kick on iruka which pinned him to the ground. Sasuke stood up and wiped his shorts off, he realize it was a replacement jutsu. Then the iruka that was on the floor suddenly vanished, and was replaced with a log that had a deep leg mark in it. "Wow that was impressive sasuke good work". Sasuke just nodded and walked back to the line, in iruka's mind (wow he will be a great shinobi).

*skip* (sorry getting sleepy)

so every one showed their skills some needed improvement some were fine but one thing was for sure they tired poor iruka out. "Well kids looks like it's time for yawl to go home it was a fun first day hope to have another one tomorrow have a safe trip home". They all left out the class room and walked down the hallway to the exit, "so sasuke how is it like to have to major fan girls" asked naruto teasingly. "Tsh they are so annoying", "*laughs* you got that right, well my mom is waiting for me I got to go see you tomorrow sasuke." "Bye, naruto" sasuke waved a small wave good bye as he turned to meet his brother where they usually meet, and they walked the rest of the way home. 

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what did yawl think of this one too long still too short :D

So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

And remember

….

Kiyoshi: SASUKE!

Sasuke: I'm not saying it

Kiyoshi: Oh u will say it or I will lock u in the closet with sakura in the next chapter.

Sasuke: O_o Take care…*sigh* spike your hair

Kiyoshi:yaaay :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Naruto fans this is your buddy Kiyoshi Fox with another chapter of Naruto remasterd Hope you like it.

Kiyoshi: Floor board uh I mean Sakura if you would please (silly grin)

Sakura: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Naruto: well it's true

Sakura: SHUT UP NARUTO!

Kiyoshi: Just say it sakura

Sakura: grrr… Kiyoshi does not own naruto

Kiyoshi: yaaay now Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Surprise Visit

It was lunch time on the second day of school because today they had to stay the whole day. Naruto and sasuke were both lying under a tree relaxing talking about their favorite ninja. "So naruto… you said you wanted to be hokage right?" "Yeah … why" "nothing really I was just wondering why?" "Heh… yeah I ask myself the same thing some times, especially because the way the villagers look at me." Naruto said with a frown beginning to show on his face. Sasuke saw this and was a little worried, "what do you mean?" "Well… I don't know it's just that every time I walk out in public, if it's just me or even with my mom … the villagers stare at me… like I'm some kind of monster or freak they even look at my mother with hate." "Well don't worry about them… you're going to be hokage right?" "Ye… yeah", "So show them that you are better then what they think of you". "Heh yeah you're right I will show them I will show them that I Uzumaki Naruto will be the greatest hokage ever." Naruto said now standing and doing a victory pose, sasuke just smiled and shook his head at his goofy friend. "Well which one of the hokages do you admire the most?" "Well I like gramps as hokage… but for some reason I have a strong admire for the 4th hokage", "really, why is that?" "I… I don't know … I just feel a connection between me and him … a connection that hasn't been explained to me yet, and beside he kind of looks like me don't you think?" sasuke thought about the stone carving of the 4th and saw the resemblance, "yeah he does kind of look like you" they both started to laugh not realizing the many eyes watching them.

"Damn that naruto, getting all friendly with my sasuke-kun, it should be me over there talking to sasuke-kun." "Ha don't you mean me forehead or should I say floor board" Ino said smirking and giggling. "Shut up Ino pig, your chest is no bigger than mine so you have no room to talk" Sakura snapped back with a grin. "*tsh* yeah whatever" said ino they both were about to have their evil stare contest when hinata walked past them. "Hey is that hinata?" asked ino "ye…yeah, she usually doesn't come out here to eat, I wonder why she's out here now." Said sakura,

While sakura and ino were watching her hinata was going through her mind what she was doing herself. (Oh kami he is over there next to sasuke, wha… what should I do? What if he doesn't like me what if he doesn't remember me. I have to know …. I have to find out what he likes in a girl) Hinata started to blush and shyly started to walk towards naruto and sasuke (that's it hinata you can do this just say hi it won't kill you) she stopped in front of naruto. "H…Hi Na… Naruto-kun, H…Hi Sasuke", they both looked up and said hi back to her. "Hey hinata what's up?" (He… he remembered me he even remembered my name) "No…nothing really", "oh well would you like to sit with us?" "Ha… Hai" she said blushing and poking her fingers together, "well here is a spot" naruto patted a spot between him and sasuke, and hinata just bowed her head and sat in-between them.

"WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?" said a very angry ino and sakura, "How dare she just waltz up and sit next to my sasuke-kun like that" said ino. They both glared at hinata who was now having a conversation with naruto and sasuke. "Man yawl are troublesome" said a voice from behind them. They both turned to see it was none other than shikamaru walking back from behind some trees with choji. "Please who cares what a boring guy like you thinks shikamaru" said ino "I don't care that you don't care I am just saying that yawl are too loud and disturbing other people. So maybe you should be more considerate of others." Before the girls could think of something to say to him the bell rang that told them lunch was over and to head back to class.

-After school-

Hinata was walking down the hall to meet her guard so they could walk home when she was blocked by a group of girls. "Well look who we have here" said ino who was in front of the group standing next to sakura. "Yeah it's the girl who got a little to comfortable with our sasuke-kun" said sakura the group of girls just hissed and glared at hinata. "A...Ano… I don't…-" "you don't what, you know that you will never win sasuke if you can't even say what you wanna say with that awful stutter of yours" tears started to form in her eye's "I… I don't… Like sasuke like… that… I lo…love…someone … else" hinata said while twirling her fingers. "Oh and who would that be?" Ino said not believing her for a minute "I… love … na-" she was interrupted by naruto who walked up and asked "hey what's going on here, what are yawl doing to hinata-chan?" (In hinata's mind) (He… he called me hinata-chan) hinata was blushing and looking down, her bangs covering her now rose red cheeks. "None of your business stupid, now leave we have unfinished business with her" "ha as if I care what yawl want with her, I'm telling you to leave her alone you bunch of floor boards." All the girls stared angrily at naruto giving him a huge amount of killer intent. "What did you just call us?" they all said in unison, "it sounds as if he compared us to something that is walked on didn't it ino?" "Indeed sakura it did now didn't it?" "What shall we do with him girls?" they all said in unison "GET HIM" but before they could do anything naruto yelled "WAIT" they all froze and looked at him. "Um I heard from sasuke that... he likes girls with… big chests… yeah and that the first one who gets bigger first he will ask out himself personally." All the girls blush and forgot completely what they were about to do, they all just turned around and ran home trying to think of ways to make themselves bigger. While far away with sasuke, who was walking all the way home because his brother didn't meet him this time, was thinking ( hmmm I just got a sudden urge to punch naruto for some reason … eh who knows) he continued to walk home.

"Wow well that was a close one don't you think hinata-chan" (he said it again) "ha… hai she" she replied blushing. They start walking towards the exit to meet there parents, "so what was that all about?" "Um… they… th…thought I lov… loved sasuke…" "Wow… really" naruto laughed. Hinata giggled and nodded her head, while naruto finished laughing. "Well do you?" hinata shook her head "N…no" "Heh well that's good I was starting to think all girls were obsessed with sasuke". Hinata just smiled and looked forward at the exit blushing at the fact that she was walking side by side with the boy she loved. When they reached outside the noticed that no one was there, "um Hinata, isn't your guardian suppose to be picking you up from school?" "H…Hai", "Well looks like he's late today, um I guess I will walk you home today… I mean if that's ok with you hinata-chan?" She blushed and nodded her head confirming that it was ok for him to walk her home.

So they were walking to the Hyuuga compound while being glared at by most of the villagers. One villager tripped naruto and everyone laughed. Naruto just got up brushed him off and kept walking, hinata was looking at him worried and he just smiled at her confirming that he was ok. Naruto knew why the villagers were so bold today, because his mother wasn't with him the villagers get a little bit of confidence and try to hurt him. He usually just runs, but he can't today because he has to make sure hinata gets home safely. But one guy couldn't take the urge anymore, "th…that's it what are we waiting for he's venerable, no one will care that he is gone." Said the crazed man "bu… but he is just a child get a hold of yourself you know that the hokage will hang anyone who dares lay a hand on him, and that's taking it easy on you… his mother will more than likely torcher you first." "I… I don't care I'm killing him now while we have a chance". The man let out a battle cry as he charged with a kunai at naruto who was now guarding hinata. But then a shadowy figure jumped in front of him and knocked the man unconscious. Naruto went wide eyed and started to form a smile "Heh… what took you so long uncle?" naruto had to call him uncle around others so that people didn't learn his true identity, because he was part of the anbu black ops.

The anbu just turned around and rustled naruto's hair "heh sorry a black cat crossed my path and-" he was interrupted by naruto hugging him and saying "yeah right uncle it's the same story every time". The anbu just laughed and said "well its true" he then put naruto on his back and waved for his other team mates to come and escort the unconscious man to the hokage, but aft wards he turned to announce to the villagers. "That was a warning and a message showing that you are all being watched, you know the punishment if any harm comes to this child or the hyuuga heiress. You have been warned". With that the anbu flash stepped away to take the children home.

They decided to take hinata home first and naruto walked her to the gate to one of the guards. "Halt who goes there and what is your business with the hyuuga." "Um… its ok he is just dropping me off" hinata told her guards. "Hai hinata-sama" they both kneeled, hinata turned to naruto, "Um… tha… thanks naruto… for dropping …. Me off". "Heh no problem hinata-chan" hinata then turned and walked into her home and naruto turned and went back to his uncle. "You ready to go naruto", "yeah" he got onto his uncles back and he flash stepped away heading towards naruto's house.

-Mean while-

Sasuke was almost home when he smelled smoke; he looked and saw that some part of his home was on fire. He ran as fast as he could to his house passing up bodies and bodies of dead fellow uchiha. Blood was every were and he could see the scratches on the buildings from what seemed to be an all out battle royal. He got to his house which the hokage and some anbu members were standing in front of. He ran up and stopped in front of the hokage almost in tears, "Lord hokage wha… what happened?" sasuke asked almost out of breath, "it.. It seems the uchiha-clan had a traitor… I'm… so so very sorry" the hokage looked at him with sad eyes. Sasuke then just walked past the hokage his heart pounding thinking of what happened to his mother, father, and brother. He opened the door to see Kushina naruto's mother holding a body and crying her eyes out. He walked forward and looked over her should to see it was his mother.

DUN DUN DAAAAAAAA

Cliff hangers hate 'em right well that's all for today my fellow naruto fans and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ALSO I will be making a poll for yawl to vote who sasuke will end up with i will be on my profile :D and No I will not be making a poll to decide who naruto will end up with I'm pretty sure you can guess who I'm going to make him be with XP unless your completely brain dead, and no i will not be making a poll for kushina either. But for now peace and take it away Choji

Choji: Take care Spike your hair :D

Kiyoshi: finally I don't have to beg someone to do it XD


	7. Chapter 7

YO YO YO Its your buddy Kiyoshi Fox with another Chapter ( Fans: "YAAAAAAAY" )

Well as you know I put a poll up last week on who Sasuke should be with Well these are the results

Sakura-2

TenTen-2

OC (original character) - 2

Come on fans I need more voting I need a dominant answer WHO WILL BE SASUKES 1 TRUE LOVE VOTE VOTE VOTE

Also again MinaKushi asked another question Can I bring back Minato. Weeeeeellll I made a poll lets let the fellow readers of my story decide should I bring minato back another poll PLEEEEAAAASEE don't make it a tie come on dominant answer please the poll is on my profile please VOTE VOTE VOTE.

Anyway on to the story, Kiba if you would please.

Kiba: Kiyoshi does not own Naruto

Kiyoshi: thank you kiba

Chapter 7

Sasuke just stared at his mother's lifeless body in kushina's arms. Tears started to fill his eyes and he started to shake uncontrollably.

"Wha…wha… what happened" Sasuke asked

"I'm sorry sasuke … Your mother was murdered" Kushina said crying her eyes out

Kushina went back to holding her best friend close mumbling something about not you too. Then an ANBU appeared out of no were into the room.

"Madam Kushina, it seems that Uchiha Itachi was seen fleeing the scene" said the Anbu

Kushina and sasuke both looked at the anbu with shock and disbelief.

"Wha… what do you mean my brother would never do something like this" said Sasuke

"I understand young uchiha but he was the only one scene leaving the area after the attack, so I'm afraid we have no other suspects."

"No way this can't be oni-chan would never do something like that … would he?" thought Sasuke

The hokage entered the house to investigate what happened, he noticed sasuke and kushina in the room.

"Hokage-sama, reporting" said the Anbu

"Go ahead" said the hokage

"Hai, the whole uchiha clan has been murdered, and the only suspect we have is uchiha member Itachi" reported the anbu

"WHAT, how could this happen … he was my best anbu. What made him snap?" asked the hokage shocked at what he heard.

"I don't know sir" replied the anbu

"But I will tell you this he will pay… HE WILL PAY FOR TAKING MY BEST FRIEND AWAY FROM ME" kushina yelled with tears still in her eyes.

Sasuke just looked at kushina with red eyes from crying, she was thinking about getting revenge on his brother.

"But …you don't even know if he did it or not … you can't claim to get revenge on him if you don't even know if he did it or not. Oni-chan would never do something like this." Yelled Sasuke

Then sasuke ran out the door and down the street. He kept running until he got tired he was in the middle of the forest his family owned.

"They are wrong, oni-chan would never do this especially to mom and dad" thought sasuke

Then sasuke started to have flashbacks of all the fun times he had together with his brother. But then he was interrupted by footsteps getting closer. Kushina walked into the clearing and saw sasuke; she sat next to him and didn't say anything.

"Leave me alone" sasuke said crying into his arms.

Kushina just stared into the stars, and thought about everything that happened today.

"Your right" she said

"Wha…what" said sasuke rubbing his eyes

"she looked at him smiling, I said your right I don't know for a fact if your brother did it… so I'm sorry sasuke… for miss judging your brother." She said hugging sasuke close to her

Sasuke just stared blankly into space thinking why she suddenly changed her mind.

"I…Its ok" sasuke replied

"But I was right about one thing" said kushina

"What's that" sasuke asked wiping away the rest of his tears.

"Who ever did this will pay for taking my best friend away from me." she said

Sasuke just stared at her for a minute, and then started to smile leaning his head down hiding his eyes.

"Yeah… they will, and I will make sure of it" said sasuke

"Well you can't do it alone, you will need help to get strong enough to defeat who ever did it" said kushina

"Yeah, I will get stronger so that I will avenge my family and clear my brother's name…. that's it from this day on I'm an avenger" said sasuke

Kushina just smiled and put her arm around sasuke.

After that sasuke stated to live with kushina and naruto over time naruto and sasuke actually started to be best friends and naruto and kushina were the only ones that sasuke could trust with anything.

(Next chapter time skip)

HEY guys sorry if this chapter was crappy I was in a hurry and I originally had a different idea for this chapter but NO BODY VOTED FOR THE POLL … lol but any way like I said at the beginning please vote on the polls if you want better chapters and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Thanks and remember

Kiyoshi: Take care Spike your Hair :D


	8. Chapter 8

HEEEY NARUTO FANS it's ya buddy kiyoshi fox with another chapter of Naruto remastered :D well news update :3 got a good amount of answers on the Minato poll and the answer was DOMINANT yaaay! Thank you for your votes and it is my honor to announce that minato will return in the story…. BUUUUT not yet it will be a surprise XD But I need yawl to vote AGAIN for the who should be sasuke's GF :D I made a new poll with the choices that were tied and I need a DOMINANT ANSWER! So the poll is on my profile and I need yawl to VOTE VOTE VOTE! Any ways on to the chapter enjoy.

Kiyoshi: Hinata if you would please

Hinata: ha-Hai Ki-Kiyoshi dose n-not own Na-na-Naruto! (Faints)

Kiyoshi: -sigh- hinata what am I going to do with you.

Chapter 8

-4 years later-

Naruto was now 12 years old and his hair was a little longer and he still had an obsession with the color orange. He wore and orange jumpsuit with a black t-shirt underneath he always kept his jumpsuit open so you could see the black shirt.

Sasuke was now 13 years old because he was born a month before naruto. He wore a blue turtle neck shirt; the neck was like a bowl but was short. He wore white shorts and white and blue arm warmers. He had his legs below his need raped in grip tape with a blue wrap above each grip tape. (Like the clothes he wore in the series)

-6:00 a.m-

"Naruto, Sasuke wake up its time for you to graduate you don't want to be late do" said kushina

"MMM… 5 more minutes mom" said the boys in unison (Sasuke called kushina mom even though she wasn't his real mother, because he knew it made he fell better that he considered her a mother figurer)

"-Giggle- well you won't get my home cooked breakfast if you don't get up now "teased kushina

Both boys shot up like rockets and ran downstairs to the table. They loved mom's breakfast in naruto's case sometimes more than ramen. They boys looked at the breakfast like they were starving, because on their plate were eggs, 2 strips of bacon, 2 sausages, 2 waffles and some hash browns with a spiral of ketchup on it. (Making yawl hungry isn't it :D)

"Wow thanks mom you are the best" said naruto

"Yeah nobody beats your cooking" said sasuke

"Oh stop it yawl are making me blush" said kushina holding her face

Both of the boys ate the food and ran upstairs to get ready. Kushina cleaned the kitchen and was waiting on them to return.

"-Sigh- they are always in a hurry" said kushina

The boys both came back down stairs and kissed kushina on each cheek before they left for the academy. Kushina stood at the door watching them run towards the academy.

"I just hope sasuke remembers what I told him" thought kushina

-Flashback-

"Sasuke I know you want to avenge your clan but … I just hope you don't become obsessed with trying to gain power. Those types of things can drive people crazy, I don't want to you to lose your life or friends by doing that" said kushina

"Sasuke but how am I going to defeat the man who killed my clan without power?" questioned sasuke

"Well that's easy… you forget about it" said kushina

"WHAT that's crazy I can't just forge-"sasuke was cut off

"Let me finish… that's what the person who did that to you wants … he wants you to hate him he wants you to seek him out and get revenge. He wants you to be obsessed with power knowing that he caused you this pain. So the best way to get him back is to forget about him and live your life" said Kushina

Sasuke just looked down hiding his eyes with his bangs not showing that he was about to burst into tears.

"But… When the time comes and you are strong enough… you will have the power you need to defeat him" said kushina lifting sasuke's head so that he sees her eyes

"Never forget this sasuke… True strength comes from love not from anger… you are your strongest when you are trying to protect those you love and not even the strongest person in the world can defeat you If you are willing to die for the people you hold close to you." Said kushina now holding sasuke in a hug

Sasuke was wide eyed at what kushina said and was thinking in his head "I'm the strongest… when I am protecting someone". Ever since then sasuke has been training so that he could protect the people he cherished most in this world.

-End of flashback-

Sasuke and naruto arrived at the academy out of breath. Naruto leaning on a wall, and sasuke with one hand on his knee, and the other hand on a pole next to him.

"Heh looks like I win again" said naruto

"What are you talking about I was here first dobe" said sasuke

"Yeah whatever teme" said naruto playfully punching sasuke on the arm

They entered the class room looked around only to find that there was nobody there.

"Huh well looks like we are the first ones here" said sasuke

"Yeah, kind of weird don't you think" asked naruto

"Yeah, it is weird" replied sasuke

What sasuke and naruto didn't know is that Iruka put a genjutsu on any one who walked in the room making it look like the class was empty to test and see if they could release it.

"Well might as well just wait to see if anyone comes" said Naruto

They both went to their regular seats and sat down.

"So sasuke what do you think about sakura and Ino?" asked naruto

Both girls eagerly awaiting his answer, leaning in with suspense.

"-tsh- what is there to think they both don't take this class seriously and do nothing but obsess over me. It would be a complete shock if they even pass the class… But Ino has a better chance of passing considering her family background." Said sasuke

Both girls just looked depressed but ino a little less depress since he thinks she could still pass.

"What about you and that Hinata girl… she seems to like you a lot" asked sasuke

"You think so" replied naruto

"Yeah dude you are a real dobe if you can't tell that she has feelings for you I mean she only blushes when she is talking to you. I always catch here taking quick glances at you and you can just tell by the way she acts around you." Said sasuke

"Heh… I guess I never really thought about it that way" said naruto

"That's because you're a dobe" said sasuke

"Grrrr… well she is beautiful and dose seem to be the only normal and not sasuke obsessed girl in the class" said sasuke

Sasuke just nodded his head in an agreement.

"Man it is really taking every one a long time to get here" naruto complained

"Yeah... wait naruto look at the clock" said sasuke

Naruto looked at the clock and went wide eyed

"No way … that means" naruto gulped and put his finger together closing his eyes "KAI"

The genjutsu was released and everyone was sitting there snickering at the two boys that were sitting there in complete shock.

"This whole time we were in a genjutsu" said sasuke

"Yeah it would seem that way" replied naruto

Naruto slowly turned his head to look at hinata, who was sitting fiddling with her fingers and her face was as red as a tomato.

"We'll look like you too finally realized the first part of the exam, now we can begin on the second part" said Iruka holding back a smile

"Oh I am sooo going to get you back for this Iruka –sensei" thought naruto

"Ok every one come down here and get in a single file line and in order transform into me" said Iruka

Most people were doing good some were doing badly and naruto decided to strike revenge.

"Very good sasuke you may be seated, ok next naruto" said Iruka

"No problem sensei" said naruto showing a foxy grin he put his finger in a cross form and did the jutsu "Henge"

There was a cloud of smoke but what came out of the cloud was not Iruka but a sexy pig tailed girl with long blond hair and clouds covering her naughty parts.

"Is this good Sen-sei" said naruto in a sexy seductive voice.

Iruka had a huge nose bleed that shot him back like a rocket. Naruto released the jutsu and laughed at his sensei along with the other kids in the class some of which had small tissues in their nose from their nose bleeds.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" said Iruka in his big head form

"That was my sexy jutsu, and it serves you right for putting me in a genjutsu and having me confess unknowingly how I feel about hinata-chan" stated naruto

"-sigh- mom is going to kill him when she finds out he made that jutsu" thought sasuke

"Well now that that's over with let's get started on the last part of the final exams I want all of you to return to your seats and I will call you in individually. If you pass you will receive your hitai-ate if you fail you will be here next year I wish luck to all of you" said Iruka

Well most of the students came out with sad faces some came out with grins but sasuke and naruto knew that no matter what they will be the best they could be.

"sasuke-uchiha please come forward" said Iruka

Sasuke walked up and went into the room with Iruka, he later came out with his hitai-ate on his forehead, giving naruto a thumbs up showing that it was a piece of cake.

"Ok last but not least Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka

Naruto walked in the room with Iruka as Iruka went to the desk and sat down to let naruto know what the assignment will be.

"Ok naruto its simple all you have to do is show me a clone" said Iruka

"Heh that's too easy let me take it up a notch" said naruto with his foxy grin

"-sigh- begin" said Iruka

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" said naruto making four clones

"Wow very good naruto" said Iruka

"Heh that's not all sensei, HENGE" naruto said transforming his clones into the same hot pig tailed girl "So do I pace Iruka sen-sei" naruto said in a seductive tone

Iruka again shot off from a massive nose bleed. He then reached and handed naruto a head band from behind the desk shaking the hole time.

"Yo-You pa- Pass" said Iruka fainting from blood loss

Naruto released the jutsu and took his head band

"Yata thanks Iruka sensei" said naruto excitedly

"Don't mention it" said Iruka lying on the floor "god why do you torment me so" thought Iruka

After that hole incident was over Iruka announced to the class to come back in three days to be assigned to their teams.

"Yes now I'm a real ninja can you believe it sasuke" said naruto

"Yeah but you know moms going to kill you when she finds out you used that jutsu to pass" said sasuke

Naruto then started shaking

"Oh yeah totally forgot about that part" said naruto

Naruto then saw hinata walking down the hall towards the exit

"Here is my chance" thought naruto running up to hinata "Hey hinata congratulations on passing" said naruto

"Th-thank y-you na-naruto-kun, yo-you as well" replied hinata

"Well hinata… um I was th-thinking since the cat is out of the bag anyway um wo-would you li-like to go out with me t-tomorrow" asked naruto now blushing heavily "you know to like celebrate on us graduating"

Hinata stood there blushing; the boy she liked just asked her out on a date. Hinata looked down blushing massively and hiding her face with her bangs poking her fingers together.

"I-I woul- would l-like that v-very m-much na-naruto-kun" said hinata

"Yata well I will pick you up tomorrow … let's say around 7 o'clock" said naruto

"H-Hai" replied hinata

"Alright 7 it is see you then hinata-chan" said naruto running off

Hinata just stood there blushing watching him.

Naruto and sasuke made it home and literally tackled kushina when they got in the house.

"Hey mom guess what" said naruto excitedly

"-giggles- yes my hyperactive child what is it?" asked kushina

"Me and sasuke passed… were ninjas now" said naruto smiling

"Oh really well that's great let's celebrate tonight ok" said kushina rustling both of her son's hairs

"Yaaay, and also I got a date with hinata tomorrow" said naruto

Kushina went star eyed "aww my little naruto has a date tomorrow with the hyuugah hares huh, well I got to make sure you look sharp don't I" teased kushina

"Yeah maybe we should buy him an orange suit as well" teased sasuke

"Hey orange is the best color ever" naruto replied

They all laughed and celebrated at the Ichiraku ramen stand

Well how did yawl like that :D I hope it was good and by the way do yawl like the style I'm writing my story in now or should I go back to the way I was doing it before please review. And again there is a poll on my profile for the Love life of sasuke PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Vote and make it a DOMINANT ANSWER PLEASE! Well talk to yawl next time

Kiyoshi: and remember

Iruka: take Care Spike your hair


	9. Chapter 9

YO YO YO what is up Naruto fans this is ya buddy kiyoshi fox with a new chapter of Naruto remasterd (yaaaay) sorry I am late on writing but I had a splitting headache last night and was so tired that I would have fell asleep writing it anyway XP but I'm wide awake and ready to roll. But there is an issue here that I am about to solve again I asked that people would vote on who sasuke should be with and AGAIN it is a tie between Sakura and an OC (original Character). SO I am going to be the tie breaker and go with and OC because I do not like sakura :D I'm a little stuck between Natsumi or Rin but um I will figure that out in a few minutes, because she will make her first appearance in this chapter :D well any way on to the story sasuke if you wouldn't mind.

Sasuke: Kiyoshi does not own Naruto

Kiyoshi: but I wish I did :P

Chapter 9

-Time skip 3 days-

"Yata, I can't wait to get to class I wonder who will be our sensei" said Naruto

"What makes you think we will even be on the same team dobe" said sasuke

"Heh, just intuition I guess" said naruto

"Well if we do end up on the same team you got to wear some darker clothes dobe you will make the whole group stick out, it's hard enough that you have that blond hair" said sasuke

"Pssh, whatever teme you're just jealous" teased naruto

"*sigh*, he will never learn" thought sasuke

The boys entered the class and took their usual seats and waited for the announcements of their team

"So sasuke-kun who do you think will be on your team" asked sakura now sitting next to sasuke

"I don't know for sure possible naruto if I would take a wild guess" sasuke replied

"Ha why that looser, we all know he passed by luck" said sakura

"Why does she hate me" thought naruto crying anime tears

"Alright class settle down, as you know today is the last day I will get to see you in my class" said Iruka holding back some tears

"Um Iruka-sensei … are you crying" asked naruto

"N…No I just have s...Something in my eye's that's all" replied Iruka "but anyway on to the teams … Ahem team one is … team two is .."

"Man I wish he would hurry up and call our team" complained naruto

"Yeah so I can be on the same team as sasuke-kun" said sakura

"Team 7… Naruto Uzumaki… Sasuke Uchiha… and Sakura Hurano" said Iruka

Both boys slammed their heads into the table, while sakura got up and did the peace sign to Ino sticking her tongue out at her.

"Ok next time Tea-" Iruka was interrupted by a jounin running through the door

The jounin walked up and whispered something in iruka's ear and stood there awaiting his reply.

"I...Is that so, well send her in I guess we will have an extra on a team this year" said Iruka

The jounin nodded his head and left the class room to retrieve the new student, while the students waited to see who exactly it was. A pretty girl walked in about the same size as sasuke, she had her hair up in a pony tail which still reach down to her mid back, she wore a kimono top with sleeves close to her hands wrapped underneath the hand wraps that she wore. She also wore black tight shorts that stopped about mid thigh and mesh net leg warmers that were wrapped in tape from below her knee to her feet. (Like this picture ./i/spire3/_)

Most of the boy's just jaw dropped at how beautiful she was, even sasuke couldn't help but blush a little by looking at her.

"Hi there you must be Natsumi … um let's see… ah here is a good team you would go well with. Its team 7 you will be with Naruto and his team he is the blond one with whisker marks on his face." Said Iruka

Natsumi walked up to where naruto was sitting and sat in the seat next to him. Naruto, sasuke, and sakura all looked at her and gave her a friendly smile.

"She better not try anything with my sasuke-kun" thought sakura

"Well any way on to the rest of the teams, Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga. Team 9 is still competing, and team 10 will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka, well that's all for the teams this year I wish you all the best of luck on your future achievements. Your sensei's will arrive shortly to speak with you, please take care of your selves." Said Iruka

So time went by and team 7 was the last ones in the room waiting on their sensei

"Man why is our sensei so late, he should have been here by now" Naruto Complained

"*tsh* heck if I know" replied sasuke

"Grrr well I'm going to teach him a lesson he will never forget" said naruto

Naruto set a trap above the door and took a seat waiting for their sensei to fall for it

"Ha like a jounin will fall for a trap as stupid as that naruto" said sakura

"Heh, we will see what happens" said naruto

"I wonder if it will really work" thought natsumi

Then they heard the window open and saw a man with silver hair with half of his face covered with a mask and his left eye covered with his hitai-ate sitting there.

"I hope that trap wasn't meant for me naruto" said the man

"Eh, something told me it was you" naruto said sweat dropping

"Wait you know him" said sasuke

"Yeah he is my uncle… well not really by blood but he is been there helping me and my mom out ever since I could remember so, I consider him an uncle" explained naruto scratching the back of his head holding a sheepish grin.

The group just looked back at the man and waited for his orders.

"We'll meet me on the roof and we will get to know each other" said the man

They four genin left to go to the roof but had to wait for naruto to remove the trap from the door.

"Well now let's gets to know each other ok your likes, dislikes dreams." Said the man

"Why don't you go first uncle" said naruto

"Hmm… alright my name is Kakashi Hatake, you don't need to know what I like or dislike and I don't really have a dream. "Said kakashi

"So in the end we only know his name" thought the genin and sweat dropped

"So let's start with you" said kakashi pointing at natsumi

"Um ok… my name is Natsumi Rin, I like training, picking flowers and animals, I dislike people who kill for no reason and my dream… my dream is to kill a certain man who ruined my life" said Natsumi

"Um ok … naruto you go next" said kakashi

"Alright My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, sparing with my brother sasuke and ramen, I dislike people who look down on others and treat them with disrespect. My dream is to become hokage so I can protect all that is precious to me." Said naruto

"That's a good dream naruto… next" said kakashi

"Hai, my name is Sakura Hurano I like picking flowers, and sasuke-kun, I dislike naruto and anyone who tries to take sasuke-kun away from me. My dream is to be married to sasuke and be a fine kunoichi.

"Um…. Ok next" said kakashi

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I like sparring with naruto and training, my dislike are fan girls and people who annoy me, my dream is to one day repopulate the uchiha clan. But I also have a ambition and that's to kill a certain man and clear my brother's name." said sasuke

"well looks like I have two bent on revenge, a fan girl, and a color blind hyperactive blond *sigh* this is going to be a long year" thought kakashi "ok well that's it for today go home and get a good night's sleep because tomorrow your real test begins" said kakashi

They all just looked at him wide eyed

"Oh and don't eat you will puke"said kakashi and flash stepped away

"What did he mean by real test I thought we already became ninja when we passed the academy" said sakura

"Hmm, maybe it's just a test to make sure we are ready to handle the real life of a ninja." Said naruto

"Yeah you could be right well lets head home we will discuss this more tomorrow" said sasuke

"Hai" naruto, natsumi, and sakura all said in unison

So they all went their separate ways and planned for their test tomorrow

Well how did yawl like that :D I hope you like natsumi, Oh and sorry but I time skipped over naruto and hinatas date :D but don't worry there are many dates to come :3 any way don't forget to review review review.

Naruto: man sasuke kiyoshi really hooked you up

Sakura: Humph he should have made sasuke with me

Naruto: pssh, yeah right sakura sasuke doesn't have any interest in you, besides your flat she's not. :D

Sakura: Grrr! NARUTO!

(Smack)


	10. Chapter 10

HELLLLLLOOOOOO NARUTO-FANS! What is up this is your buddy kiyoshi fox with another chapter of Naruto remastered :P So a new original character was made last time by the name of Natsumi and by the votes that I got AFTER I already decided to go with a original character (which is very disappointing) shows me that yawl like my decision. But yet again I have a complaint from a fellow fan and you guys know how I take complaints I always try to make the fellow readers happy. But here is the question that fellow fan White wolfx asked: "Can I possibly make naruto go out with a different character besides hinata possibly an OC (original Character)" and he brought up a very good point. There have been a lot of naru/hina stories and it is kind of getting old so I am guessing that people want more originality in story's and I will give that originality to them if they so require it so you guys and girls tell me. Should naruto be with hinata or an OC the poll will be on my profile and PLEAAASE Make it be a dominant vote. Thank you now on to the story kakashi if you wouldn't mind.

Kakashi: Kiyoshi does not own naruto

Chapter 10

-6:00 a.m training grounds-

"So does everyone get the plan" said Sasuke

"Hai, Sasuke-kun" Sakura chimed

"Hai" said natsumi

"Naruto?" said sasuke

They all looked at naruto who was asleep sitting up with his head resting on his hands

"NARUTO" yelled Sakura

"Aaagggh! What? Who's there? are we under attack" screamed naruto now holding a kunai in his hand in a defensive stance.

"-Sigh- dobe" said sasuke

"I can't believe I'm on a team with this idiot. As if an annoying fan girl wasn't bad enough" thought natsumi

"Ok so what's the plan?" said naruto shyly scratching the back of his head with a shy grin

"TEAM WORK" sasuke, sakura, and natsumi all yelled at him

"Ok, sheesh no need to make me death over it" said naruto rubbing his ears.

-1 hour later-

Team 7 was sleep on the grass waiting for their sensei to finally arrive

"Ahem" coughed kakashi trying to wake them up

One by one all the members of team 7 sat up and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes

"Sorry I'm late an old lady crossed my path and I had to help her" said kakashi

"Yeah whatever" they four said in unison

"So what's the test unc- I mean kakashi-sensei?" asked naruto

"Oh its simple all you have to do retrieve these three bells from me before noon" said Kakashi

"Yeah but you're not going to make it easy on us are you" said sasuke grinning

"Now we're would be the fun in that" said kakashi with his usual upside down u eye showing he was smiling. "Oh and whoever does not get a bell... Is sent back to the academy"

The four genin looked in shock

"Th-that means that if someone doesn't get a bell we are short a team mate" thought sakura

"Crap I don't want to go back to the academy… I also don't want sasuke to go back either… unless… wait this is a trick… he wants us to panic … he wants to put us against each other, but we are a team and teams do things together as a team." Thought naruto

Naruto started to smile he turned his head to sasuke and nodded, sasuke just grinned and nodded back

"Ok sensei whenever you are ready" said naruto

"Begin" said kakashi

The genin all jumped into the bushes except naruto

"I guess you want to be the first to fall eh naruto" said kakashi

"Ha, I'm going to take that bell from you sensei whether you like it or not" said naruto now running at kakashi

"What is that idiot doing he can take on a jounin by himself" said natsumi

Natsumi then heard movement behind her she turned with a kunai at hand

"It's me" said sasuke

Natsumi put the kunai back in her pouch

"What's going on out there?" asked sasuke

"The dobe is fighting the jounin" replied natsumi

"Perfect then he is going through with the plan then" said sasuke

"What plan?" asked natsumi

"Naruto is going to distract him and give us openings we need to take the bells" said sasuke

"but he will not get a bell if we all get one, which means he will go back to the academy" said natsumi

"No that is what sensei wants you to think this is really a test of team work" said sasuke

"Wow so the dobe is not an idiot after all" said natsumi

"No he is still an idiot he just has his smart moments" said sasuke

"Speaking of idiots were is that dumb fan girl of yours" said natsumi

"The girl is right here you bitch" growled a just arriving sakura

"Sakura you remember the plan?" asked sasuke

"Yup" replied sakura

"Good because an opening cold happen at any moment" said sasuke

Naruto was doing fairly good against kakashi, naruto threw a punch which kakashi grabbed but had to also block an incoming knee. Then naruto tried to punch kakashi in the head, but kakashi moved his head dogging the punch causing naruto flip over him

"You're getting better naruto" said kakashi

"Huff… huff ye-yeah I tr-train everyday" said naruto out of breath

"Well I guess your mother is putting you through hell" said kakashi

"You have no idea" replied naruto and he charged again at kakashi putting his fingers in a cross sign "kage bunshin no jutsu"

Three two shadow clones appeared and started to fight kakashi. Kakashi blocked both shadow clones punches and pulled them into a clothesline and dispelling them, but soon after that he had to dodge some shuriken that were thrown at him, he turned back around to a fist flying towards his face he blocked by putting both arms in front of his face.

"NOW" sasuke mentally yelled as he threw some shuriken at the bells on kakashi's waist

Kakashi using his other sense kicked naruto away to try and turn to block the kunai but felt two arm's one around each should restricting his movement. Kakashi looked back wide eyed at naruto grinning holding him still. "When did he?" thought kakashi having a quick flash back of naruto throwing the shuriken at him "so that's when"

The shuriken cute the strings to the bells and the bells fell to the grass. Natsumi and sakura dashed out to grab the bells before kakashi could grab them back. Kakashi hit naruto with the back of his head causing him to let go and spin kicked him to a tree. Kakashi threw two kunai to stop the girls in their tracks but his were blocked by two more that were thrown by sasuke who was now running towards the group. Sakura grabbed one of the bells and jumped dogging a kunai from kakashi. Natsumi grab one of the other bells and ducked under a kick thrown by kakashi and flash stepped away. Kakashi looked for the other one but couldn't find it.

"Looking for something kakashi sensei" said naruto leaning against the tree holding the other bell in front of him showing his foxy grin

Kakashi stood wide eyed at naruto

"How did you?" asked kakashi

"Heh when you spun kicked me you didn't realize that one of the bells was still hanging by a single thread. But when you kicked me if flung off in the same direction as me" replied naruto

"*sigh* I guess I underestimated you guys" said kakashi "But one of you still didn't get the bell … Sasuke"

"Yeah I know but at least my team made it" said sasuke

"Well I only have 3 words to say to you four" said kakashi

They all looked at kakashi

"You all pass"

Duh duh duuuuuh aren't I a stinker :D so what did yawl think good, bad, let me know REVIEW PLEASE, and also don't forget to vote on my profile if you want naruto to still date hinata or do u want him to date a OC so please vote and PLEASE MAKE IT DOMINANT

Kiyoshi Fox Out


	11. Chapter 11

What is up Naruto fans this is your friend Kiyioshi Fox with another chapter of Naruto Remastered (Fans YAAAAAAAAY) Well sorry about the wait I have been packed with stuff to do for the past week like work and Christmas and New Years :D So as a late Christmas gift I will most likely be writing two chapters today or just this one then the other one tomorrow but sometime this week I guarantee you. In other news I Have a dominant answer for the OC or Hinata Poll : D yaaaay the winner was the OC because people want to see more originality BUUUT I love hinata and I feel that she should be with naruto that being said I'm going to go along the story line of naruto needing more than one wife considering he is the last of the namikaze clan so it's a win win :D any way on to the story woooo!

Kiyoshi: Naruto if you would be so kind

Naruto: Happy New Year and Kiyoshi does not own Me :D

Kiyoshi: thanks

Chapter 11

"wh-what did you say?" asked sakura

"I said you all pass" answered kakashi

Naruto and sasuke smiled and high fived each other

"I thought you said if one of us didn't get the bell then that person goes back to the academy" said Natsumi

"Yes I did say that but here is something a wise friend told me" said kakashi

Every turned their attention to kakashi

"A person who abandons their mission is Trash…. But a person who abandons his team mates is worse than trash, and that's what I wanted to see from you four today I wanted to see if yawl can handle working together as a team" said kakashi

Naruto and sasuke nod in agreement

"Well that is all for today come back here tomorrow we will start your missions and most importantly your training" said kakashi

"Yes Sensei" the genin said in unison

With that said kakashi flash stepped away and the genin started to walk to their homes

"Alright Ramen Ramen" chanted Naruto

"What is it with you and ramen" asked sasuke shaking his head

"Uh it is the best food item ever" replied Naruto

"Mom is going to kill you if she finds out you ruined your appetite by eating ramen" said sasuke

"What mom doesn't know won't hurt her….or me for that matter" said naruto

"Suit yourself, and I'm only coming because I don't want to be bothered with the question of your whereabouts when I get home" said sasuke

"And I'm coming so I can spend time with sasuke Kun" cheered Sakura

"Doesn't matter to me" said naruto

Then naruto notices natsumi walking away

"Hey natsumi don't you want to come hang out with your team mates" asked naruto

"No... I'm not much of a ramen person" replied natsumi

Naruto walks up to her

"Come on Please, what if I paid for it" asked naruto

"No I am fine really" said natsumi

"Pweeeeaaase" begged naruto giving her the puppy dog eyes

"s-so c-cute" thought natsumi "o-ok I guess, but I am not going to eat anything" stated natsumi

"Sure sure" naruto said grinning

-At ichiraku ramen-

"Hey old man 2 miso and 3 pork ramen please" said Naruto

Sakura and sasuke sweat drop

"Typical Naruto" sakura and sasuke thought

"*sigh* might as well, One beef ramen please" said sasuke

"One vegetarian ramen please" said sakura

"And four you young lady" said the old man towards natsumi

"Oh nothing for me thank you" said natsumi

"Ok but let me know if you want anything ok" said the old man

"I will" natsumi replied

Sasuke was finished with his bowl while naruto was on his third

"That was good team work huh sasuke kun, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have passed" said sakura

Sasuke just leaned forward and rested his head on his hands (like he usually does on the anime)

"Sasuke why don't you answer me" whined sakura

"Because you are annoying" said natsumi

"wh-what did you say" said sakura

"I don't have to repeat myself to a nuisance like you" said natsumi

"Grrr… well I will have you know that I will win sasuke's heart and there is nothing you can do about it" said sakura

Sasuke just sweat drops from being in the middle of two girls fighting

"*tsh* you act as if I want him I don't care who he's with" said natsumi

"It doesn't matter even if you did want him because you can't have him" said Sakura

"Oh trust me pinky if I wanted him he would be mine, matter of fact here is what makes me different then you" said natsumi

Natsumi suddenly grabbed sasuke bye the face and kissed him on the lips making out for about 10 seconds. Naruto started choking on his ramen witnessing what was going on, sakura starred wide eyed and jaw hanging open.

"Like I said if I wanted him I would have him" said natsumi breaking the kiss

"Um sasuke you ok bro" asked naruto

"wh- walakjf- ljlkjfile" said sasuke

"Wow I think you broke him natsumi" said naruto laughing

Natsumi just smirked while blushing a little

Sakura just sat there froze like a ghost

"Well I am leaving thanks for inviting me naruto tell your brother that when he is done playing with girls in push up bras I am open but it won't be easy" said sakura

"Ok see you tomorrow" said naruto waving

Naruto grabbed sasuke by the arm and dragged him to the house

"Come on teme time to get you fixed" said naruto

"Laljkdglkjsil" mumbled sasuke

Sakura just sat there for a few more minutes before coming to her senses

"Grrr… game on bitch… Game on" thought sakura

Naruto and sasuke arrive at home

"Hey mom were home" said naruto

"Hey boys how was training" asked kushina

"It was cool and guess what mom" said naruto

"What" she said acting shocked

"We passed" said naruto

"That's great sweetie I knew you two could" kushina said kissing both sasuke and narutos foreheads

"Yeah and sasuke got a kiss from a girl today" said naruto

"Ah I guess that's what that face he has on means" said kushina

"Yeah I think she broke him" said naruto patting sasuke's back

Kushina laughs

"I think he found his crush" said kushina laughing

Naruto starts to laugh with her

"thoaughaoukdlkjfaaglksjges" said sasuke and walk up stairs

"I think that was gibberish for I'm going to my room" said naruto

Kushina just laughed

-With sasuke-

Sasuke was laying on his bed thinking about what happened today

"Finally brother I am a ninja I am a step closer to clearing your name I just need to get stronger with training wait for me …. Oniisan… and that kiss I wonder if she likes me" thought sasuke

Well folks that's all for this chapter I hope yawl enjoyed and I am going to put another poll on my profile for what the name of the OC that naruto will date and the poll will be on my profile so please vote MAKE IT DOMINANT and Review Review Review

AND IN HONOR OF ZACH RYDER BECOMING THE NEW US CHAMPION

TAKE CARE SPIKE YOUR HAIR  
>WOO! WOO! WOO! YOU KNOW IT!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Fans I told yawl that I would write another chapter today come on would I lie to you :D but any way I hope yawl vote on the names of the girl that I am going to make naruto date in the later chapters I only have 2 votes so far :/ so Please vote on a name. Any who on to the story and this chapter will be a time skip not big but a small one.

Chapter 12

-one week time skip-

Team 7 has been busy with missions and training for the past few days and their skills were being amplified. Naruto was starting to learn better chakra control as the he others were learning how to set traps and avoid traps. Kushina would help train naruto and sasuke when they got home just to see what kakashi was training them. Outside of training they had about 5 missions they were low D-rank missions but hey they didn't complain except naruto of course.

-training grounds around 12:00pm-

Naruto and sasuke were sparing honing their taijutsu skills while Sakura was practicing throwing kunai's at a target imagining it was natsumi. Natsumi was watching naruto and sasuke spar waiting for her chance to have a match.

"Ok I think that's enough for now" said kakashi gaining his students attention

"Why is there something wrong kakashi sensei" asked Sakura

"Yeah you never stop us this early" said naruto

"Observant as ever I see, well yes there is something but nothing bad. We have been asked to take another mission by the hokage" said kakashi

"I hope it's not another lame one" said sasuke

"No no nothing like that it's a serious one. We have been asked to escort a man by the name of Tazuna back to his home in the land of waves nothing serious just escort" said kakashi

"WOW REALLY NO JOKE KAKASHI-SENSEI" yelled naruto excited

Kakashi just smiled with a water drop expression nodding

"WOOOHOOO" screamed naruto

"Not so Loud dobe" said sasuke holding his ears

Natsume just smirked as she folded her arms across her chest at finally having a mission that doesn't consist of chasing a cat, walking dogs, picking weeds, or babysitting.

"Now everyone go home and pack your things we leave at noon tomorrow, meet at the front gates by then" said kakashi before vanishing

They four genin had went home and did what they were told before meeting back up with kakashi in the morning.

-In naruto's mindscape-

Naruto found himself in like a sewage type hall there were pipes and water leading each and every direction. He started to hear this beautiful voice singing (yes, I am making Kyuubi a girl deal with it)

Naruto entered the room that he heard the voice in and walked a little closer what he saw was a beautiful woman laying on the ground inside of a cage.

The women turned her head and opened her eyes to look at naruto

"Hello… Naruto" she said in with a beautiful tone

"Yo-you must be…" said naruto but was interrupted

"Kyuubi ….Yes but my full name is Kyuubi Yori Kitsune" said kyuubi

"Yo-you're be-beautiful" said naruto staring at kyuubi blushing

"*giggles* thank you… you're the first person to ever tell me that" said kyuubi

She noticed naruto wasn't coming any closer

"You know you can come closer… I promise I won't bite" said kyuubi smiling showing her slightly enlarged canines

"How do I know that … I can't trust you… you attacked the village" said naruto

"*sigh* I figured as much… but I didn't attack the village because I wanted to you know" Said kyuubi

"Then why did you?" Asked naruto

"I was forced to" replied kyuubi

"By who?"Asked naruto

"I don't know his name all I know is he wore a mask that had a hole particularly over his right eye" said kyuubi

Naruto stood there trying to figure it all out

"But more distinctly he had the sharingan eye" said kyuubi

"S-so he's an uchiha" asked naruto

"Yes" said kyuubi

It gets quite between them for a moment before naruto asks something else

"Kyuubi" said naruto

"Yes" kyuubi answered

"Do you ever get lonely… you know in there by yourself" asked naruto

Kyuubi looked at him then looked up at the sealing

"Sometimes … but I can always see what you see… even if I don't want to, so in a way I'm not always alone" said kyuubi

She looked back at naruto and smiled

"Naruto… would you do me a favor" asked Kyuubi

"Wh-what do you have in mind" said naruto

"Release me" said kyuubi

"WHAT…. I can't do that I don't know what would happen besides I don't know if you're telling the truth or not" said naruto

"Oh Poo it was worth a try" said kyuubi

"Hey you tried to trick me, I knew I couldn't trust a fox" said naruto pouting looking away

"Well you can't blame me for trying, how about you spend your life in a cage for 44 years tell me how you like it" snapped Kyuubi

"Wait what" said naruto

"*sigh* ask your mother… it's time to wake up any way" said kyuubi

"Naruto …. Naruto wake up we have to meet kakashi in 30 minutes" said sasuke shaking naruto

Naruto woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he sat there thinking for a few minutes then remembered what the kyuubi said

"Ask your mother…. Was my mom the first container for the nine tails" thought naruto

"Come on naruto we are going to be late" said sasuke packing the last of his things

Naruto got up and got ready to leave he went down stairs to see his mother washing dishes

"Mom" said naruto

"Hmm" said kushina turning her head to pay attention to her son

"Ne…never mind … I will see you when we get back" said naruto kissing her on the cheek

"Ok but be safe, AND MAKE SURE YOU TWO DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE ALONG THE WAY" yelled kushina as she watched them run down the road

They were running full speed now down the street to make it to the gates to meet up with their sensei

"Made it" said naruto now out of breath from running

"We would have been here sooner if you didn't over sleep" said sasuke

"Good to see you two are up and ready" said kakashi

"Yeah I wouldn't miss my first mission away from konoha for the world" said naruto

Kakashi just smiled his usual eye smile, then a man walked up to them he had grey hair and a grey beard. He wore glasses and wore a pointed hat; he had on a gray sleeveless shirt with matching pants. He had a towel around his neck hanging over his shoulders and had a bottle of Saki in his hands.

"So *hic* you must be the brats leading me back to my village eh" said the man

"And you must be tazuna" said kakashi reaching his hand out to shake

Tazuna reached his hand out as well and kakashi used this as his advantage to grab the man's hand and poke the palm of his hand with a small needle.

"Ouch what was that for" said tazuna

"To help you get sober we wouldn't want you slowing us down on our journey right" said kakashi smiling and taking the Saki away from the old man

"ri-right" replied tazuna

"ok naruto I want you to stand to tazuna's left , natsumi stand to his right and sakura take the rear, sasuke I want you in front and I will be leading, remember this may be a simple escort mission but still never let your guard down" said kakashi

"RIGHT" said the genin in unison

And with that they left to bring tazuna back to the land of waves

SOOO how did yawl like that good/Bad please let me know REVIEW PLEASE and don't forget I have a poll on my profile for the name of the girl that will date naruto in the future chapters :D help me out here people don't make it a tie make it DOMINANT until next time, Oh and if you want to see how Kyuubi look look on my profile :D

KIYOSHI FOX OUT


	13. Chapter 13

Quick news: Hey everybody it's your buddy Kiyoshi Fox here back from a long long looooong break lol sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in like forever but I had my reasons :/. I currently got a promotion at my job so now I am an assistant theater manager working on becoming a senior assistant manager or in short words S.A.M :D. But I will try my best and keep up with updates whenever I can. I also had to move in to a new apartment that threw things off as well. Any who in other news I had time to actually think what I want to do with my story. First things first. IM sorry to have to say this but minato will not be returning in this story. Well besides the part where he talks to naruto in his head to help control the fox but that's at a different time. Secondly I am second thinking making this a harem :/ I don't know for sure if I want to do that or not but I might still do it. I'm not really close to that part yet anyway :3. If you have any other questions feel free to ask in the review or pm me :3. Speaking of question a user by the name of Lemarteskun and he asked "are you going to be making sasuke like he is in the series where he betrays everyone. The reason I ask is I just notice some things in how you have sasuke asking. Also will naruto have just the wind affinity or will he have another besides. May I suggest fire as that is what the kyubi is?"

Well I must say that is a good question , No sasuke will not be betraying konoha if you remember in the real series that he only betrayed konoha because he wanted more power to defeat his brother. And then later found out it was the council that made his brother do it. BUT I'm going a completely different way with my story. Secondly I don't know right now what affinities I want naruto to have but he will have something cool ;3 well without further ado lets get started on the story.

Kiyoshi: Minato if you would please

Minato: Kiyoshi does not own naruto

Kiyoshi: thank you

Minato: no problem

Chapter 13

Team 7 started to walk down a road towards the land of waves they were a few miles away from the border when sasuke noticed something. He quickly walked forward to kakashi who was reading his make out tactics book.

"Hey sensei when was the last time it rained" asked sasuke

Kakashi smiled "good eye sasuke it hasn't rained in at least 3 days so the odds of there being a puddle are slim to none" said kakashi. The said puddles they were talking about soon grew to form two figures dressed in black with medal claws for hands. Sasuke and kakashi already knowing it was a trap quickly turned and flung some shuriken at the two ninjas. The ninjas blocked the shuriken with their claws before dashing towards Tazuna

"Your life is ours" yelled the two ninja shooting a chain out from a hole that was under their claw gloves. The chain started towards tazuna before naruto blocked it with a kunai at hand. The chain wrapped its self around naruto and tightened trapping him there. "heh foolish boy you can't stop his fate now die" said the ninjas in unison they pulled the chains tight before cutting naruto in half.

"Aaaagh" screamed sakura and natsumi stood there in horror at what just happened.

"Heh now you know we are series now give us tazuna and maybe we will let yawl live" said one of the ninjas.

Narutos upper half and lower half then disappeared in a poof of smoke, reveling it to be a wooden log cut in half.

"WHAT" said the two ninjas in shock

"Heh I forgot to tell you... Don't underestimate my brother" said sasuke giving them a smirk. With that a windmill shuriken flew out to cut the one of the ninjas as the ninja was about to block the shuriken poofed and he was tackled to the ground by naruto who was smiling at him. As another windmill shuriken was coming from behind him to hit the other ninja.

"Shit I can't block it this brat is pinning my arms down." Thought the ninja watching as the shuriken was heading straight for his partner. The other ninja however grinned.

"Heh like I can't block that" said the ninja but he was about to get a surprise. The ninja blocked the shuriken and held it there. "Heh is that your so called brother has up his sleeve? A childish prank." Said the ninja but looked at the naruto holding him there as it smiled and mouthed counting down "3…2…1"

"BROTHER GET RID OF THE SHURIKEN" yelled the one on the ground but it was to late.

"What" said the other ninja looking at the shuriken then heard a hissing sound He flipped the shuriken over to see an explosive tag on each blade. "FFFFUUUUC…" he was interrupted by the explosion engulfing both him and his brother in flames.

"AAAGH" screamed the other brother on the ground.

The flames died down as there laid two burnt bodies of what use to be the demon brothers.

"Looks like their arrogance was their down fall" said kakashi going to the bodies collecting their claw gloves to turn in as a sign of them taking down two wanted ninjas.

"YOU start talking and now" yelled natsumi. "Why are two s class rouge ninja after you?" she pointed at Tazuna who was looking down in shame.

"Now now let's not get to hasty I have a feeling tazuna did what he did for a reason" said kakashi walking towards the group again. Naruto soon joined and walked back to them as well interested to hear Tazunas story.

"And It better be a good one you almost cost us one of our team mates" said sakura angrily

"I'm sorry I had to lie to get someone to escort me back to my home for cheaper price I don't have a lot of money you see. A man named Gato is ruining our village, and is causing harm to our people. He claims he is offering protection for food and taxes but we know that's not the case. I am building a bridge to make trading with other villages easier and hopefully bring our stock back up so that we can be a profitable village again. But until gato is dealt with I don't think that is going to happen." Finished Tazuna

"Wow so you are doing this so that you can help your village in its time of need" said sakura. Tazuna just nodded his head yes. Naruto stood there and thought about what they could do to help the man.

"But that still does not explain why two s classed missing Nins are after you" said natsumi getting back to the main question that was asked.

"Oh right … well anyway gato found out that I left the village to get help and I guess he was trying to get rid of me before that happened… Please help me I don't know what I'm going to do I can't let gato do this to my village, my daughter or my grandson." said tazuna, fighting back tears

"We will help" said naruto shocking the rest of his team mates and putting a smile on kakashi's face.

"I won't back down, I will never give, up and I won't run away" that's my ninja way (yawl are going to hate me for this XD) "BELIEVE IT!" said naruto giving a serious stare and a fist pointed towards tazuna.

Sasuke smirked while his hands were in his pockets. Sakura blushed a little not seeing this side of naruto before. Kakashi grinned knowing that naruto would follow in his father's footsteps, and natsumi looked shocked at how serious naruto was. Tazuna whipped away a tear that escaped his eye.

"Thank you … thank you so much" said tazuna truly grateful.

(Yo sorry I'm going to be skipping the zabuza fight I don't see any better way to do it then the way the cannon did it so I'm going to leave it the way it went but with one extra person there guarding tazuna.)

-Now at tazuna's house –

"Mmmh the food smells good Ms. Tsunami" said naruto kicking his legs back and forth

"Why thank you naruto" tsunami replied smiling

"So what training are we going to be doing while we are here sensei" asked natsumi

"Hmm well I guess I can teach yawl the tree climbing exercise using your feet" said kakashi

"Awesome" said naruto excited

"We will start first thing in the morning after I get some more rest" said kakashi sweat dropping

"Well we can just focus on food right now" giggled tsunami "Inari foods ready dear come down and eat" she called up the stairs

A boy came down the stairs a few years younger than they were and sat next to his grandfather

"So what the plan to deal with gato we know that that hunter Nin was not rally there to take zabuza to prison." Said natsumi

"Easy we beat him up" said naruto

"It's not going to be that easy dobe" said sasuke

"Why… why even bother ... he is just going to kill you to and make things even worse for us." Said inari "My dad was the strongest in the village and even he fell to gato" said inari

"Pathetic" said naruto his head down hiding his eyes

"What did you say "said inari getting up angry

"I said your pathetic" said naruto looking into the boys eyes. "He killed you dad and that makes you want to give up and not even want to fight back. I know if my mom was taken from me I would hunt her killer to his grave and fight. I don't care if he is stronger than me. But I know that I would not give up and live life as an empty shell of a man." said naruto getting up and walking out the door.

Inai looked after him crying in anger.

"Not everyone has it better then you do… I lost my whole clan and sat by as my brother is being accused of being the murderer... But I don't give up I keep fighting to prove my brothers innocence and I grow stronger every day until that day that I finally clear his name. So ask yourself this inari, do you want to live your life knowing you could have made a difference and die miserable, or do you want to fight and make something of yourself so that your father can look down and you ad smile that he has such a strong son to be proud of." finished sasuke walking out to talk to naruto.

Inari sat there and thought about what the two boys said before running back into his room and slamming the door.

"Inari" said tsunami in a low voice.

"Sorry about that he has been that way ever since his father died … you see his father was the only one to rise up and stand up to gato. But Gatos men over powered him and publicly executed him to make a point to anyone who tried to disobey gato." Said tazuna

"I see… well rest assure that we will do our best to take care of your problem" said kakashi smiling

"Thank you again ... you don't know how much this will help the village." Said tazuna.

-Mean while outside-

"You ok dobe" said sasuke sitting next to him

"*sigh* yeah I'm ok… sorry for losing it back there I just can't stand people just giving up like that.

"heh its cool, besides he's just a kid" said sasuke "even though we are technically still kids we had training to deal with these situations he hasn't."

"Yeah you're right I guess I will apologize later" said naruto scratching the back of his head shyly. Sasuke smirked and punched him in the arm playfully.

"Come on foods getting cold... besides you don't want to lose to me in the food eating contest now do you" said sasuke running back inside.

"HEY! No fair sasuke "said naruto running back inside as well

And that ends my chapter for today so what do yawl think hmmm Please review :D oh and make sure to keep voting on the name of the oc girl that you want naruto to date :/ that's even if I still go with that idea. :3

But bye bye for now


	14. NEWS! ( IM BACK BABY!

Hey guys and Girls its been a long time hasnt it XD Sorry i have been gone for SOOO long x3 I miss all of your comments and favs on my story's but I promise you i will try my best to update more often now that being said I am Starting a new story that should be up later on tonight or some time tommorrow but i will try my hardest for tonight it will be my FIRST! ever cross over fan fiction of Naruto X Fairy Tail X3 I will have a poll on my profile on which character should be with who XD But not to get your hopes up Naurto will be with Eriza I have already had that picked out in my mind how this story is going to go in this story Naruto and Sauske will be sent to fairy tail after their clash from the latest chapter of naruto ( If you have not read the manga to the latest chapter DO NOT READ THIS STORY or else major spoilers will be fed to you and i for one hate spoilers so i am warning you now to stay clear if you want to catch up on your own pace This story will basicly take place after manga 698 So if you have not read that chapter dont read this story unless you dont care you have been warned X3 . Now the poll that i will put on my profile will be who will sasuke be paired with My vote is already on Levy X3 but i will give all of you a chance to select a character for him to be paired with in one weeks time i will end the poll take the results and go from their please no ties i hate ties between characters I am do not make harems i dont plan on ever making harems so please select one girl if by the end of the week a tie happens I will pick the girl and who ever isnt happy with my choice i am sorry my story my rules dont like dont read but i dont like feeling that way because i want to make sure alot of people are happy but i cant make every one happy ;w; but any way The new story will be called "Fallen Gods" but i might change the title if i ever come up with a new name for it XD so look out for that naruto and Sasuke will be power houses so to speak BUT! dosnt mean they will kill every thing …..well sasuke might try still might not be to use to the nice guy role yet XD but by all means they will be strong but its not to say they cant be suprised or wonded if caught of guard i wont make them perfect and able to see everything coming XD but again sauske might because of the damn eyes of his but a little but enough talk about that more information will be given in the prolog of the new chapter now in other news my Current story i have up called Naruto Remastered is sill on Hiatus xc im sorry i will try to get the hang of the story to go back to it once i am in the mood for it but this is a story i have been wanting to right for a while so sorry Remastered is going to have to wait for a bit longer i will eventualy be updating both XD now as to the Super question "where have you been " Sorry i have been gone for so long I have been working my ass of thanks to which i have finaly gotten my first car :3 its shiny and red :D but any who its just been in and out of depression working moving back in with my parents and working XD did i mention working X3 i work so many jobs i am so exhausted by the time i get home x3 so I am glad to announce i am back and i will try my best to not go on such a long hiatus again love you all ;3


End file.
